I Hang You Up (And Then I Pull You Down)
by selenai
Summary: Sasuke meets Naruto when he caters his wedding. The attraction is immediate, but Sasuke firmly believes that you don't mess with married couples. Or straight guys. Waiter!Sasuke CEO!Naruto. NaruSasu. Strangers to Lovers. Dubiously straight guys. Infidelity!
1. Chapter 1

AN: The plot of this fic is loosely based on the plot of the movie 'Imagine Me And You'! If you haven't seen it, you should check it out! My fave! Anyways, here goes, hope you guys like it! Reviews and Faves are awesome!

Sasuke Uchiha really hated his job. Really. Well, okay, so not always. It wasn't entirely true that being a waiter made him want to gouge his eyes out, rip his tongue out, and force feed them to the next person who asked him to make sure their food was 'fresh' fresh. He mostly just hated the catering part and that was why he avoided it with as much fervour as anyone could avoid anything in their lives. Unfortunately, there was only so much avoidance his boss, Kakashi Hatake, could stand before threatening to fire him for insubordination (and how humiliating would that be? To be fired from a waiting job for not listening enough? Jeez).

Working in the actual restaurant to pay his tuition and living expenses was one thing. But whenever Kakashi got a request to cater an event, he always jumped at the chance to earn a few extra dollars (actually, Sasuke had no idea how many extra dollars). And he always, always wanted Sasuke along. Probably because Sasuke looked the part. It was always about the bottom line with him.

Living on Vancouver Island in Canada meant that there were a lot of people that craved their specific brand of Asian cuisine. Fresh, authentic Japanese food. Well, not that a lot of people got the authentic stuff. There was always an abundance of requests for ramen, or sushi, or noodle bowls. It was obnoxious. But it paid the bills. Catering a wedding, though? That was a new one for Sasuke. He was used to funerals and birthday parties. You know... people too cheap to put out for an extravaganza. Weddings, though, people usually went all out and spent a fortune on weddings. Sasuke thought it was unusual that someone would order a feast of their (pretty damn delicious) ramen for their wedding. And of course, given that it was a wedding, Sasuke was forced to don the penguin suit. The tuxedo that always made him feel like he was in costume. Hundreds of people had probably worn it before him, given that he'd bought it on UsedVictoria. Gross. He was actually wearing a pair of women's leggings and a sleeveless shirt under it just to be sure he wouldn't catch anything. He was currently walking around the venue pouring sake for the occasional guest (and damn, he'd assumed that it was mostly because of the white people fetishizing Japanese culture that they'd decided on Chidori as their catering company, but there were actually about three quarters of the guests at this particular wedding were Japanese. It relieved him a little, to know that no one had just wanted him there because of his ethnicity.).

He just wanted to quit so bad. But he was almost done with his teaching degree and then he'd finally be able to be an art teacher like he'd worked so hard for. He'd spent most of his life being groomed by his father and older brother to become a part of the family's computer company, but when he'd been sixteen he'd come out of the closet as gay (okay, so his father had caught him 'playing doctor' with their next door neighbour who had been absolutely male) his father had made no mistake of denying him a penny of the family fortune when he'd kicked him to the curb, letting him know just how disgusting and depraved he was for his 'lifestyle choices'. Like one day he'd just woken up and decided to be gay because that was a fun old time.

Even though business was all he'd ever known, Sasuke knew that if he built a business (even when he'd run literally as far away as he could get) in what he was familiar with, his father would've demolished it. Left him in ruins. Uchiha Corp. was one of the most prestigious companies in the entire world. Very international. So he'd wracked his brains trying to think of what kind of career he could have. He'd saved a lot of money in his earlier years, enough to get out of Japan. His mother had helped him a little, very tearfully, when he'd told her he needed to leave, but his father kept tabs on every penny of Uchiha money she spent. So even her finances were out of the question.

He'd decided to earn his equivalency and enroll in class at the University of Victoria. It was a well known school and, although it was very expensive to live in the city, it wasn't the most expensive school he'd looked into. Living on an island, although it wasn't _his_ island, it was still an island with its mild temperatures and many different sorts of peoples.

Art. He'd loved art for so long. When he'd been back in Japan, his older brother used to take him to gardens to take photos or sketch. He'd even done a few different gallery showings. Although it had probably been more of his father's money than anything else that had gotten him into those shows. Still, it hadn't been too hard to choose a career in teaching art to elementary school students. He had always wanted a younger sibling, but that hadn't been in the cards (and he didn't blame his mother. She'd given his father an heir or two, so why bother ever fucking him again? Gross). Clearly he was unlikely to have any of his own the old fashioned way. So... what was wrong with borrowing other people's children and sharing in their wealth of happiness? He could use a little.

Being surrounded by happy, messy students would be a nicxe distraction from the fact that at the moment the only way he was living was by working full time and going to school part time, and bringing home scraps from the restaurant for dinner. And not having internet or cable in his studio apartment. He had to go to Starbucks to get any of his work done. Or to watch him some Netflix.

So regardless, it was with a forced smile and an even more forced positive attitude, that he would pour entitled, rich white people their sake and cut up their sushi. It surely wouldn't kill him. Right?

Sighing, he stepped away from the table he'd been serving and turned around to put the bottle he'd been holding down. It was then that something at the drink station caught his attention.

There was a blond guy (and he was tall, muscular, and had an ass for days) spinning the ladle around in the punch bowl like he was fishing. Sasuke didn't know whether to be annoyed or charmed by him as he anxiously looked around the room to see if anyone was watching him.

Their eyes met, and the blond dropped the ladle and immediately hid both hands behind his back. Sasuke felt a jolt of attraction rush through him and he licked his lips. The suit jacket the blond guy was wearing was a little tight across his broad shoulders, and stretched around his biceps. He also had the most piercing blue eyes Sasuke had ever seen. They were breathtaking. Not to mention that his lips, which were currently curved up into a guilty looking grin, were full and a deep pink. Sasuke had never seen such an exotically attractive guy before.

It was a shock. It felt like that in the moment that their eyes lingered on one another, taking each other in, they had built some kind of unspoken connection. Or at least that was how it felt to Sasuke.

Before he could help himself, Sasuke moved forward and his long, lithe legs had him reaching the blond in only a couple of seconds.

"You're not really supposed to be over here," he said in his silkiest voice.

"I'm allowed to be wherever I want," the blond replied in a slightly petulant voice. Like he didn't like being told what to do. That was okay. Sasuke definitely liked being told what to do. So it only took one of them.

"Oh, really? Are you the master of the universe?" He asked with a raised brow, lifting one hand to run in through his unruly hair.

The blond followed his movements, like he'd hoped, and the lips that had been turned up quirked down a little. Like he was confused. "No. I'm... more important than that, you could say. But on my way there."

Sasuke let out a soft laugh as he stepped forward as though to scoop out a cup of punch for the blond. What? It was his job.

Except... he didn't get far. When he moved closer to the punch bowl, the blue eyed marvel of a man stepped directly in his way. Eye twitching a little, this time in his own sense of annoyance, Sasuke put a hand on his hip. "Excuse me, but you're not the king of the universe _yet_. You should move your ass."

Snorting, the blond who was becoming less attractive as the moments ticked by, reached and clasped Sasuke on the shoulder. It was like he'd been struck by lightning. Every nerve in his body was on high alert. He felt warmth rush through him from shoulder to toe, and he kind of hated his body for reacting so easily. He wanted to close the distance between them and offer to take this guy upstairs. After all, weren't weddings the perfect place to pick up a one night stand?

Speaking of, even though Sasuke occasionally perused Grindr, he found that a reliable and actually-looking-like-your-profile-picture person were few and far between. It had been weeks since he'd last had a decent fuck. And this guy looked like he could do it real well. And maybe Sasuke could fuck some sense into him.

"I can't," the blond admitted guiltily. Sasuke felt his pulse quicken a little. Was he attracted to him back? Sasuke knew that he was good looking. Tall for a Japanese guy, but not freakishly tall, pale skin, dark eyes, long, muscular legs that would be perfect for wrapping around this guy's thick waist as he fucked into him? Yeah, he could see that. That would be a good way to end a shitty day.

"Look," he murmured, stepping closer so that their chests were nearly touching. The blond's face reddened slightly. Big blue eyes widened just a little and he tensed. "I know I look good in this tux," Sasuke said slowly, maintaining eye contact. "But we can't just fuck on this table while I'm on shift. My boss would shit his pants. So what do you say you let me serve the punch, and after the happy couple cuts the cake we can meet upstairs in your hotel room?"

Those eyes widened further and his cheeks flushed a deeper red. "That's not- I'm uh- it's not that you're not- I can't move because my wedding ring, the one I just got, fell off into the punch and I can't find it."

Sasuke's cheeks warmed and he took a step back. He felt humiliated, embarrassed, shook. So the blond hadn't been coming onto him? He'd just been trying to stop Sasuke from trying to find the ring in the punch? Dear God.

"I'm just screwing with you!" Sasuke said a little breathlessly, with a false laugh. "I saw you drop your ring. So I knew you were trying to hide."

The blond let out a relieved breath. "Oh, man, that's so mean. I thought you were really-"

Sasuke lifted a hand and stepped around the blond. "No worries! I'm just going to fish this ring out for you. My hands are probably cleaner than yours, judging by the look of you."

"Hey!" The blond exclaimed. "I'm plenty clean. I wash my hands every time I piss."

"Yes. Because that's how you can tell how clean a person is. If they wash their hands only when they've touched their own body's excrement."

"You know," the blond said, looking displeased. "I liked it better when you were pretending that you wanted to sleep with me."

Pretending. Right. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so disappointed over not sleeping with someone.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and unbuttoned his jacket, shrugging it off. The blond's eyes followed his every movement. Maybe he was married to a guy? Or a widower? Who knew, but he was definitely at least interested. That was... if he even realized what he was doing, and Sasuke wasn't sure he did. It looked all too natural to just be following his movements like it was no big deal.

Hanging his jacket on the table beside the punch bowl, Sasuke rolled up his sleeves and, with a withering look towards the blond man, reached into the punch bowl. His initial reaction was a gasp. Fuck. That was so cold. But he was used to cold water. After all, he'd gone a week and a half before he'd gotten a roommate to pay for half the cost of his apartment and had had no hot water. Worst.

"You're going to owe me big time," he muttered under his breath as he fished around, knuckles knocking against ice cubes, until he felt the warm(ish) metal of a ring. He closed his fingers around it and lifted it and his hand out of the bowl. Success!

"I'm assuming this is yours?" he asked with a quirk of the corner of one full lip upwards.

The blond just rubbed at a spot behind his own neck and nodded with a sheepish grin, reaching out his other hand to take the ring from Sasuke. "Yeah, thanks man! You saved my life!"

Sasuke shook his head but smiled a small, honest smile back. He couldn't help it. The blond's smiles were infectious and so far it felt like he was always smiling. That could get real annoying, real fast. And yet... it wasn't. Not yet, anyways.

"Hey, you know, since you never asked or anything... the name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Ah, so the guy did have a name.

"All right, Naruto. My name's Sasuke. And you just made this job a whole lot more interesting."

Naruto raised one pale brow. "Job? Oh! I thought you might've been one of Hinata's guests! but I guess... not? So, what is your job here? Bathroom attendant?" And his blue eyes were shining with mirth, as though he knew just how annoying that would be.

But instead of being annoyed, Sasuke felt a little charmed. "No, I'm no one's guest. And be careful who you assume works in the washroom. I'm a caterer. Kind of."

Naruto tilted his head to the side a little, some of the hair he'd clearly tried to style, falling over his eye. "Kind of a caterer?"

"I'm more of a server. I work at Chidori's, but my boss likes to cater events... not like this, but kind of like this. Apparently they pay the big dollars."

A snort escaped Naruto. "If what her father said is true, you're right. But Chidori's has the best ramen in town!"

A sour expression coloured Sasuke's face, and he looked away to where the guests were getting up from their seats to begin their dancing part of the evening. That meant it was pretty much the end of the night for Sasuke.

"Oh. Yeah, you must really like ramen to pay twenty dollars a bowl." Sasuke murmured, reaching for a napkin to wipe his hand off on.

"Yeah, it reminds me of my godfather." Naruto said earnestly, grabbing the handkerchief from his breast pocket and handing it to Sasuke in what could only be construed as a gentlemanly thing. Chivalrous.

Sasuke took the handkerchief and wiped his wet hand dry with it before toying with it between his fingers. "So. How long have you had that ring for? And how in the hell did you lose it in my punch bowl?"

Cheeks that, now that Sasuke was really studying him, had the most unusual birthmarks he'd ever seen, flushed a soft pink and Naruto looked away. "Oh. Actually. Really not that long. Really, really not that long." It sounded suspicious to Sasuke's ears and he tilted his head a little. "I mean... maybe, okay, so it's brand new. And when I put it on, it felt all scratchy, so I took it off for a minute. And then I got surprised when they started playing the music- it was so loud!- and dropped it. At least it went somewhere findable."

He was babbling and for some reason the babbling mess of a strong looking, confident man made him want to see if he babbled tht much either in bed, or during the more exciting adventure of getting there. It was a curious picture. Oh, and losing your ring because it was making you itchy? Classic. Sasuke was willing to bet that it wasn't the first time the younger looking man had pretended to be taken in such a ridiculous way to lure some floozy waiter into bed at a wedding. Who knew, maybe he was one of those wedding crasher guys like in that movie. The idea kind of excited Sasuke. A good roll between the sheets was exactly what he needed.

"I see." He replied as evenly as he could. "Well, you know, you don't have to run the con with me." Naruto's eyes widened and he honestly had the gall to look confused. Sasuke couldn't believe that he was taking it so far. But a con man was a con man. And the longer he was with this guy, the more he figured he'd gotten him all made out.

"I'll go wherever you want me to," he drawled, reaching up to replace the handkerchief in the breast pocket of Naruto's suit, his fingers lingering just an extra moment or so on his strong and muscular chest. Ah, yes. That was what he needed. He already felt so warm.

Naruto's hand came up to gently grab at Sasuke's wrist and pull it away from his chest. "I think we're misunderstanding each other," came the firm, but quiet voice. "I'm definitely not trying to seduce you, and I mean, I'm not even gay. Wait, does this suit make me look gay?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply when out of nowhere a tall girl with long, long dark hair, and pale eyes stepped into their personal space. There was a small, shy smile tugging at the corner of her lips when she looked at him, and then a look of pure adoration when she turned her gaze to the blond. Me too, he thought. Yeah, girl, me too.

"Naruto! You're ignoring the guests," came the melodic voice as she tangled her pale fingers with the fingers of Naruto's large (oh man, his hands were so big), tanned hand. Sasuke's gaze fell down to his hand where he could see his ring and the girl's ring, which matched. Also, impossible to ignore, the princess cut wedding dress the beautiful girl was wearing, and if he weren't so gay... well. He couldn't blame Naruto. The girl was breathtaking.

"Sorry to keep him!" Sasuke apologized to her, inclining his head a little. She shook her head and reached out to offer him her free hand. That was when he realized that Naruto still had a grip on his wrist. He pulled it back quickly and took her hand gently. "Sasuke Uchiha, I'm just one of your caterers, miss- uh, ma'am."

She smiled softly and shook his hand. "Hinata," she said softly. He could tell she was a little on the shy side by how hard it was for her to meet his gaze. And the fact that she hadn't said a word about the fact that her husband- husband!- was holding his hand. This was about the average for Sasuke's luck.

"I didn't mean to keep him. I just came over to tell him that we were supposed to be serving the punch, not that he was meant to get it himself, but he was being too kind. Told me that no one should have to wait on him like royalty." Sasuke continued, looking away from Naruto who looked utterly flabbergasted.

"I- yeah," Naruto said with a shaken laugh. "That's what we were doing."

"Oh, Naruto," she said with a soft laugh, fingers coming up to adjust his boutenier a little. "Leave the help to the help."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed imperceptibly and he turned around. "Yeah, to the help," he agreed tightly. "I'm just going to finish packing this up."

"Come dance with me!" Hinata said to her husband, tugging on his hand gently. "i've been waiting for this for so long!"

Naruto nodded, but his gaze was boring a hole into Sasuke's head from the back. Sasuke could feel it like a hot laser. It made him feel a little uneasy.

"I'll see you around, I guess," Sasuke mumbled before picking up the sloshed punch bowl and hurrying away.

When he came around the corner, his boss was staring at him in that way that only he could. "Were you trying to pick up the groom?" Kakashi asked in something of a bored voice.

Sasuke brushed past him, feeling a little vulnerable, a little mad, and entirely humiliated. "I'm done for the night."

He stomped away maybe a little petulantly, and left the venue as quickly as he could without looking back. Damn. A married man. He knew that on some level, Naruto had found him attractive. And there had definitely been a spark there, between them. There was no denying that. Even his wife had to have known. Or noticed. Or… something. But she had been too blissfully happy to say anything. Probably just basking in the luck Sasuke had never had.

Well, he wasn't going to let that get him down. He was going to go home and get blitz drunk. Maybe let someone get a little lucky. Actually, to be realistic, he would probably go home, get drunk, and then have a good wank in the shower. Actually, that sounded good. Not as good as the idea he'd had to get fucked into the wall by Naruto, but a happy second place.

If he could only… well, get the mental image of those ring bearing hands out of his mind. It was a real boner killer.

He unlocked the door to his apartment and was glad to see that his roommate, Sakura, was out. Good. That would make things a whole hell of a lot simpler. He stripped down to his boxers, tempted to throw the tuxedo in the trash, but remembering that that would only mean he'd have to spend more money that he really didn't have on another one for the next time Kakashi decided to cater an event. So instead, he threw it in the very back of his closet and headed for the liqour cabinet. He pulled out the first thing he saw (which was a bottle of fruity schnapps. Definitely going to get him drunk, and definitely Sakura's.) and took a long swig of it. The sweetness clung to his lips and tongue in an unpleasant way, but he felt the slight discombobulation in his mind and knew it was going to work out just fine.

He took several more long pulls from the drink before awkwardly, and ungracefully, screwing the lid back on the nearly empty bottle and tossing it onto the couch. Once he was sure that it wasn't going to spill (too much he hoped that the lid was on, anyways), he stumbled into the washroom and pulled the door closed. Once he was alone, he closed his eyes for a second (the world was spinning viscously) before twisting the shower tap on and stepping into a blissfully hot spray of water. It took him a second, but he realized he was still wearing his boxers, and he cursed softly before pushing them down and kicking the sopping wet fabric out of the shower. He had no time for that

Once he was completely naked, he closed his eyes again and brushed his fingers against his nipples gently, until he'd teased them to a full hardness and pinched them just lightly. He'd always liked just a little roughness. Which he believed firmly that Naruto would've been able to give him. Naruto. Oh, fuck. As he leaned heavily against the wall of the shower, he could easily- so, so easily- imagine that it was the blond who was teasing a trail down his pale chest to tease fingers through the small patch of hair at the base of his cock before taking the base in a easy grip and giving a slight squeeze. He wasn't totally hard, but he could feel himself getting harder the more he imagined Naruto pushing him against the wall, those plush lips covering his. Teeth and tongue, the fight for dominance that he'd never gotten from his kisses with women filling his mind with the imagined sounds of hot breath and soft groans. Instead of hot water sliding down against his sensitive skin, there would be a hot tongue. Teasing and nipping and sucking its way down his neck, chest, and even lower if Sasuke pleaded enough. A hot mouth wrapped around his cock, and it was enough to have Sasuke all the way hard, his hand moving in a quicker pace over the length of it.

"F-fuck…!" Sasuke panted as he stroked himself more tightly over his cock as he pictured that messy, blond head bobbing on his cock, tongue teasing his slit as precome oozed from him in slick beads. He was so close. He wondered if Naruto would pull back and let him come on his chest, or if he'd swallow.

He was so close now, his nail caught just a fraction against his slit, and his hips bucked forward and he came apart, come nearly exploding from between his fingers as he sunk down against the cool tile of the shower floor.

Had he really just come that hard without more than a fantasy? He couldn't even remember the last time he'd resorted to a fantasy. It was never hard for him to find someone who was interested in a quick roll between the sheets without anything more than a passing wave. Without all that gooey feelings bullshit. Sasuke didn't have time for that.

What was he going to do about this apparent fascination with Naruto? The _married_ man he'd only just met but couldn't shake out of his mind? Well, hopefully he'd never see him again. Hopefully. But then again… Sasuke wasn't the lucky sort. Or the hoping sort..


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I hope you guys are enjoying this story! I'm having a lot of fun writing it! :))) Anyways, Read and Fave And Reviews. Always loved! Thankies!

It was about three weeks after the wedding fiasco, and Sasuke was finally starting to be capable of consciously pushing away thoughts of the mysterious blond groom that had been plaguing him for weeks. It was not easy, either, with how often bright blue eyes stared down on him in his dreams. Ugh. Annoying. It was just... too much.

His roommate and best friend, Sakura, had noticed a change in him. And it wasn't the good kind of change. It was the dangerous I'm going to make a mistake kind of change. She seemed worried. Said he was even quieter than usual, digging into his studies and focusing more on school than doing anything to make his social life more interesting. As though that were the most negative way to live one's life. Sometimes he wondered if he needed better friends. But Sakura had been there for him since the beginning, and he knew there was no such thing as doing better than her.

Truth be told, Sakura was probably just mad that he'd ducked out of going on the blind date she'd arranged for him. She claimed that Neji, the guy she'd set him up with, had had a whole romantic night of fancy dinner and a gooey, warm walk through Butchart Gardens set up for them. And that he was really disappointed that he'd had to cancel their date. Sasuke had met Neji once. He wasn't really the sort to be disappointed by anything. Sasuke rather suspected that the person who was disappointed, was Sakura. She was always trying to hook him up with weird guys in the hope that they would finally, and successfully, manage a double date. She said it was on her bucket list. She'd been nagging at him to do it for so long that Sasuke was almost willing to just go out with the next guy she set him up with, and do the double date thing as their first date. Just to get it out of the way.

The thing was, though, that Sasuke didn't want to date anyone. One night stands were different because, to him, they were a necessary evil. They helped him work out his frustrations on the way his life was going, and they helped him ease into a more calming state of being, usually (though, sadly, not always) leaving him feeling sated and fulfilled. He didn't need romance or gooey feelings. Sex was plenty.

Regardless, he was finally starting to feel like his old self again when he tied his little half-apron around his waist for work that day.

Sakura, standing beside him, was adding a little pop of colour with her favourite pink lip gloss. She turned to him and grinned widely. "Tonight is the night. I'm finally going to get more tips than you," she said sounding ever the confident woman as she pocketed her lip gloss and smoothed down the front of her own apron.

Sasuke snorted loudly as he took one last look at himself in the full length mirror. He looked damned good. After all, his tips were really what kept him afloat. He knew that sexuality sold. His unruly hair was spiked back a little and he was wearing a black button down that hugged the lithe muscles of his shoulders and biceps. His black dress slacks accentuated his ass in all the right ways. He enjoyed knowing that men and women alike had gazes that were drawn to it whenever he walked away from them, and that was what made him keep the slacks even though they were getting a little worn out and were definitely a little tight in the butt region. He was glad that he now looked a hell of a lot better than he ever had at any of their catering events. And especially when Naruto had seen him at the wedding.

Nope. No. Nu-uhn. He wasn't thinking about that loser. What was the point? He was married, so he wouldn't even make a good one night stand. Even if he looked exactly like Sasuke's type. That memory was going to stay in the past. He wouldn't ever be humiliating himself like that again.

"Good luck with that, Sakura." He said, snapping back to reality. "It's Friday night. You know I even have regulars that come here every Friday just to get a look at me. I'm everyone's favourite. Me." And Sasuke was damned proud of it, too. It was good to know that one was so good at their job. And besides, it was all practice for impressing his students in the future. Not that they would be impressed with tight pants. He hoped not. By that time he would have retired the worn out pants and would dress the part he was born to play. He was confident in that.

"Ugh, stop rubbing it in," Sakura bemoaned as she grabbed a tray and loaded it with water glasses at the sound of the bell above the door notifying them that there was a customer waiting to be served. "I swear it, though. I wore my lucky underwear."

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes good naturedly at her as he followed her out of the backroom.

"Hi there, gentlemen, what can i get for you?" Sakura was asking in her sweetest tone. Sasuke recognized it as her customer service voice, and it made him grin a little inwardly.

When he came around to see who had been seated in his section, he froze in his step. He'd recognize that blond hair anywhere. Blue eyes lifted from the menu to catch his own, and Sasuke swallowed hard, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. He should probably ask Sakura to trade tables with him. She probably would, too, if he explained to her what was going on.

But then... how did one explain that they were inexplicably monstrously attracted to a married man in front of whom he'd made a fool out of himself, and who seemed utterly oblivious to the attraction? Ugh. She'd mock him for days. Not worth it.

Drawing in a deep, calming (yeah, right.) breath, Sasuke stepped over to the table, placing the waters on it gently so as not to spill any. He hated it when the busboys complained about the mess left behind by the waiters.

"Welcome to Chidori!" He said with false cheerfulness, his eyes squinting closed as he smiled. He tried to focus his attention on the wolfish looking guy with his blond. Wait, no. Not his. The pretty girl from the wedding's. Why was that so hard to understand for him? Just because he'd been having several lewd, pornographic dreams, that didn't mean he was anything more that just... what was it that Sakura and Karin liked to say? Oh. Twitterpated.

Yeah, it was a purely physical attraction. He could deal with that. Just because he'd never been with anyone he couldn't have before, didn't mean he couldn't deal with the reality of it. Right...?

"Do you need another minute to look at the menu?" He asked politely. He could feel Naruto's eyes on him, and it was a feeling as heavy as when he'd gotten soaked in the rain the other day.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Naruto asked him slowly.

Sasuke felt himself flush a little. Seriously? This asshole didn't even remember meeting him? That alone should've been enough to erase the attraction but, weirdly, it kind of made it worse. He wanted to give this tanned guy a feel he would never forget.

"I fished your ring out of a punch bowl at your wedding," he said, deadpanning his tone of voice. He was not about to admit how stung he was by the dismissal.

"Oh, yeah! That was a crazy day! I must've met a hundred people. Sorry, man, I'm usually really good with faces."

Sasuke shrugged, doing his best to keep his expression blank. "it's fine. It's not like you left much of an impression, either. I just happened to save your marriage." Lies. He wanted to rake fingers through those thick, blond spikes. He wanted to know if they were actually as soft as they looked.

One pale brow lifted in response to his particularly sassy reply. "How exactly did you save my marriage?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Sasuke shrugged and licked his lips. And was it his imagination or did those eyes follow that movement? Interesting.

"I helped you fish your wedding ring out of a bowl of punch. Remember?"

The wolfish looking guy let out a bark of laughter and shook his head, reaching out with ease and bumping Naruto on the shoulder with his fist. "Naruto, seriously? You lost your wedding ring on your wedding day?"

Sasuke felt the corners of his mouth turn up just a tiny bit and he nodded. "He did. You should have seen him fighting all natural instincts telling him to jump into the bowl."

A deep red flush was spreading down Naruto's neck, and Sasuke really, really wanted to see how far down it went. It was an urge he'd have to fight. Married men were off limits. Straight men, too.

"I was trying to figure out how to get it out without causing a scene," he mumbled, blue eyes narrowing in what could only be what was betrayal. "Thanks for that Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced down at his shirt. He wasn't wearing a name tag. Which meant that either his comment had sparked a miracle in Naruto's head, or he actually had remembered him the whole time and was playing stupid. Although it wouldn't be too hard for him to look stupid. Probably. No, wait. Definitely.

"Well, they had to find out that you were born shit to be a husband with a ring," he said simply, knowing just how catty his comment probably sounded, but not caring.

"Oooh! Snap!" The other guy sitting across from Naruto dissolved into laughter, his already red cheeks turning a deeper red with mirth.

Sasuke almost felt bad. Almost. Except that he knew, himself, that Naruto had shown an attraction to him that day. He had to have. They had a spark, and the blond guy didn't even take the time to tell Sasuke it was his wedding day. Rude.

"I'm just kidding," Sasuke lied dryly as he glanced at Naruto who looked somewhat genuinely upset. His features smoothed out, though, almost as though he was used to hiding how he actually felt. Just like Sasuke.

No wait, stop finding things that make him appear more attractive, damnit! Sasuke was cursing himself. He was already pretty much gone on this guy and being around him was making it so much worse. He really needed to get the hell out of here.

"So," Naruto began a little nervously. "I was just thinking. As a thank you for all the delicious food you supplied our wedding with, and... well- you really did help me before the wife could see how I'd lost my ring in the first five seconds of being wed- how would you like to come over for dinner on Sunday? Nothing too too fancy, just a getting to know you dinner."

Sasuke felt dumbfounded, but found himself nodding along before his brain could catch up to his body. It was definitely a horrible idea. Definitely. But he couldn't help but wonder what kind of guy Naruto was in his own environment when he wasn't trying to impress anyone.

And Sasuke- he kind of felt like, well, like they were meant to know each other. Maybe not in the carnal way that he'd like to, but in a way where Naruto could be a good friend. And Sasuke really only had a very small amount of friends in this country. Enough to count on his fingers.

Okay, so he was really doing this. Maybe... well, maybe meeting Naruto's wife and being around her would help him with his attraction to her husband. He really hoped, because otherwise this was the worst idea he'd ever had.

"Sure. Yeah. Should I bring anything?" he asked, trying to sound like his heart wasn't racing.

Naruto shook his head and grinned widely at Sasuke. His friend was just kind of staring at Naruto like he'd lost his mind. "Naw, just bring a better attitude than you have right now, and my wife will love you! Just don't scare her away with the look you gave us when you first saw us. Dude, how do you even get tips?"

Sasuke felt a warmth rise in his face and he lifted his chin a little with a shrug of his shoulders and narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "I'm good looking," he said simply. "It's easy to manipulate people into being attracted enough to me to want to tip me without it getting dangerous. It's not like I'm a stripper, but my pants are tight enough that even straight guys stare."

He wondered if Naruto would stare at him. No. Those thoughts weren't helping. "So what, you just... look good and people tip you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah. Don't tell me you haven't ever tipped a pretty waitress just because she was gorgeous. Or maybe had big tits like your wife. Or a nice ass."

Naruto flushed a little at that and his companion started laughing again. That guy was starting to piss Sasuke off. He wanted to be the only one laughing at Naruto or making fun of him.

"Sure, but... you're a guy. I didn't know people did it for guys." Sighing, Sasuke turned his back on Naruto and his friend. "I don't know what to tell you," he replied, but as he walked away, he made sure to sway his hips just a tiny bit.

He could feel Naruto's gaze following him, and he wondered if he even knew he was doing it. So maybe not so straight after all. No! Still married, though.

Sakura bumped into him in the back room just as Sasuke was passing the ramen order on to their chef and she was grinning madly. "That guy wants you," she said in something of a sing song voice. "He was staring at your ass like it was prime rib."

Honestly, it would've taken twice the honest man Sasuke was to not have that little grin tugging at the corner of his lips. Good, so he wasn't imagining things. Naruto had been staring at him.

"He should be good tips," Sasuke said, trying (and failing) to sound indifferent.

"Oh, please," Sakura said with a raised brow. "You were looking at him like he was your own favourite place to photograph or something. You want him. And man, I don't blame you. That guy is buff as hell. And that hair? Who knew a blond guy could look so good? I mean, I usually go for pale dark haired guys like you," she winked dramatically. "But I'd hop on that."

"He's straight," Sasuke said dully, trying not to think about just how into him Sakura had been when they'd first started to work together. He was very glad that they were past that.

Sakura raised her brow. "Better for me, I guess. But he was looking at your ass like he had some very not all that straight ideas."

Sasuke couldn't help the way his flush deepened, and something pleasant settled in his stomach. An ease.

"Whatever. He's married. To a woman. We catered their wedding a few weeks back."

Sakura sighed again dramatically and leaned her head against Sasuke's shoulder, pink hair leaving stray strands against his black dress shirt. That girl was always shedding!

"Girl, go back to work." he muttered, nudging her gently away. Even though her closeness always made him feel at ease. There had never been a mutual attraction, but even after spurning her, she'd easily shifted into the role of best friend and roommate. He trusted her with everything. He wished, in a way, that he had been attracted to her. Because that would've made his life much, much easier.

He headed back out into the dining room of the restaurant, a smile plastered on his face, and was ready to flirt with every table they gave him in order to earn the tips that would have Sakura hating him a little because he won their little bet every friday. And there was a new lens for his camera that he'd had his eye on. Her portion of their friday tips would be a good investment towards it. He was so close.

Even though he was pretending like it was no big deal that Naruto was sitting in his place of work, Sasuke could feel the way that blue gaze followed every single movement he made as he flitted from table to table, sometimes a hand resting a little longer on a shoulder than it needed, or a laugh that he'd learn to fake from Sakura when she'd first started teaching him the art of flirtation. When his own dark gaze would dart over (just for a half a second) to where Naruto and his friend were sitting he could see an unhappy twist of Naruto's usually smiling mouth, and eyes narrowed. His friend was talking, but Sasuke could tell that Naruto wasn't listening.

He was just finishing up with a table and walking away when he bumped into a very sturdy feeling person. Strong hands steadied him by holding his shoulders, and he felt a heat from those hands wrap around his whole body and levelling up in his belly.

Who-

He looked up. Naruto. Of course. Who else could make him feel so hot and at unease all of a sudden.

As politely as he could, Sasuke stepped back and out of Naruto's personal space. He'd smelled really good. Of spice and fresh grass in the rain. He smelled like Sasuke's favourite places in the city. How was that possible.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Is your food not up to par?"

Naruto frowned slightly when Sasuke pulled away, but didn't move to touch him again. Naruto looked a little suddenly lost. Sasuke tilted his head. "Looking for the toilet?"

Naruto shook his head and licked his head. "No. I just... uh... oh, yeah. The bill. We're done, and Kiba wants to leave. He says he has a booty call in the cards and, well, he needs to get laid. His words."

Sasuke tried to force out Sakura's fake laugh, but it sounded hollow even to his ears. "Who doesn't?" He said playfully. He didn't want to seem desperate, but his eyes were darting around the room to where Sakura was. He needed her to come save him like right now.

"I'll get it for you." He said, trying to step around Naruto. But that hand that had stopped him from falling a moment ago, was holding him in place. "I just- I want to apologize for what I said at the wedding. I'm sure you weren't trying to pick me up or anything. You just caught me off guard, and you know... I felt like- have you ever met someone and straight away known you were going to be friends? Like the first time you saw them?"

Sasuke could only nod, because... that was exactly what he had felt the first time he'd met Naruto. Like they'd met before. Only Sasuke knew that they both would've remembered that. So maybe it was in a past life? Not that Sasuke believed in such nonsense.

"No, I don't know what that's like, but if you try really hard, I can promise you you'll make lots of friends."

Naruto dropped his hand, his lips twisting down a little, and Sasuke really, really wanted to kiss the edge of them, do anything to twist them back up. Because a sad face didn't suit such a beautiful person.

Ew. Did he just think the word beautiful. For real? Ugh, he needed help.

"I have to go, though. So I'll have Sakura bring you out your bill."

He ducked away and almost ran for the back, his breath coming in quick pants. He couldn't go back out there. How was he going to last a whole meal with him? Well, maybe his wife would be enough of a boner killer. Oh, and hopefully she could keep her husband from touching him again.

Sasuke couldn't control the carnal way his body reacted when he was touched by Naruto, when he thought of Naruto, when he saw him. For him it was so much more than knowing that he was meant to be his friend. It was like he had felt that- no. He didn't believe in love at first sight. He was too logical for that. But maybe... attraction at first sight. He'd felt like he was the one meant to be touched and kissed and fucked by Naruto. Not some girl that... well, actually, she did look kind of like him. Which was probably why Naruto couldn't stop checking him out.

Feeling a little defeated, Sasuke untied his apron and tossed it on the hanger there. He was ready to go home. It was only ten minutes before the end of his shift. He'd just... wait.

Sakura stepped into the back room and, when she caught sight of Sasuke whose eyes were wide, chest heaving with his effort to catch his breath, hurried over to him. "Are you okay, Sasuke?" she asked, resting a hand on his back, just between his shoulders, rubbing in small circles.

It was soothing, and Sasuke just closed his eyes and focused on it. "Could you- could you bring the bill to table sixteen?" he asked croakily.

She nodded and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before stepping away and grabbing the check from the computer and hurrying out.

Her expression was hard as she handed the blond guy his check. She wasn't sure what he'd done to Sasuke, but his presence was clearly not good. Maybe he'd grabbed his ass or something? She wouldn't stand for that.

Naruto was sitting there looking guilty and squirming a little in his seat as the pink haired girl slapped their bill on the table. "Need the machine?" she asked coolly, her eyes never leaving him.

"I thought- where's Sasuke?" he asked curiously, trying to smile charmingly at her. She was exactly the type he used to go after before Hinata. But she didn't seem to be swayed by his charm. She looked- she looked angry.

"He's done for the night. But don't worry, I'll give him the tip from your table. I'm sure his service was exemplary. And you probably want him to get every cent."

The guy sitting with the blond leaned closer to her, raising his brows. "I'd have preferred if you were our waitress."

She offered him a withering glance. "Not even with a hundred condoms." She said before turning her attention back to Naruto and handing him the card machine.

Naruto took it, and his gaze was downcast like he knew he'd done something wrong. He was going to leave a big tip. Yeah. That would make Sasuke feel better. He hadn't meant to pressure him into being his friend. He'd just thought... well, he'd felt so strongly that they were meant to be close. That had to be why he couldn't get the waiter out of his mind.

"Here, can you give him this, too?" he asked, pulling a business card out of his pocket and handing it to the girl who really did look ready to just kick them out of the restaurant. What had he done so wrong?

Sakura took the card and tucked it into her apron with the debit machine. "Sure. Now. Is there anything else you need, or can you leave? We're closing in ten minutes, and you guys have been here a long time."

Kiba frowned slightly. Usually girls were really attracted to him. He always had exes texting him for booty calls. This girl was weird. "I'll take your number." He said with a wolfish grin. The one that made all of his girls swoon.

Sakura simply rolled her eyes at him, and stepped back from the table. "Not even if your whole body was covered in condoms, dude."

She walked away from them and when she glanced back, Naruto was ushering Kiba out of the restaurant. Good. Now, maybe, Sasuke could get back his edge.

"They're gone," she said as she walked over to where Sasuke was standing, already looking much better than before. "How are you feeling?"

Sasuke sighed and glanced over at her. "Better. Stupid. That guy... he just gets to me somehow."

Sakura raised a brow. "Tell me about it. He did, uh, I don't know if you want to see it, but he did leave some stuff for you."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, lifting his head quickly. "What things?"

"Well, first of all, on a fifty dollar order, he tipped you a hundred percent."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he shook his head. "He tipped me fifty bucks?" He asked incredulously. "But... why?"

Sakura shrugged. "I told him to tip you well, I guess he took it to heart."

Sasuke sighed heavily. A guilt tip. He'd have to return it. Even if it meant he had to wait another week to get that lens.

"What else did he leave?" He asked curiously.

Sakura dug around in her apron and pulled out an obnoxiously orange business card and handed it to him.

"Dear God, who has this ugly a business card and doesn't go out of business?" Sasuke more exclaimed than asked.

Sakura laughed softly and shrugged again. "Who knows. I guess it does leave and impression."

Sasuke conceded that she was probably right about that, and he looked at it a little closer. "Naruto Uzumaki. Publisher at Kyuubi Press."

"Oh dear god, he's one of those kinds of guys?" He moaned, tilting his head back against the wall with closed eyes.

"Hey, maybe he could publish one of those picture books you're always giving away for people's birthdays." Sakura said, trying to sound cheerful.

Sasuke opened one eye to give her a shrivelling look. "Are you kidding? What do I say? Hi, guy I'm attracted to who is married and probably not even bisexual. Want to publish a book by someone you met twice and whose work you've never even seen?"

Sakura shook her head at him. "So. That's the problem? You're attracted to him? Just make a move. He's obviously attracted to you too. You should've seen the kicked puppy look on his face when you didn't bring him his bill. He wants you. He's at least curious."

Shaking his head, Sasuke moved over to the computer to clock out and untucked his shirt with a relieved little sigh. "You don't mess with other couples." He said simply and with a sound of finality.

"So what, you're just going to be miserable?"

He shrugged and watched her carefully as she untucked her own shirt and hung her apron up. "I won't be miserable. Maybe I can be his friend. Help him work out his confusion without cheating on his wife."

Sakura raised a brow at him. "Yeah. Okay. Whatever you say, chief."

Sasuke turned her towards the door and gave her lower back a push. "Come on. Let's go home. I need a beer."

Sunday came faster than Sasuke had been expecting, but it had only been two days away. He dressed in his nicest not too fancy clothes (a navy blue button down, and his favourite skinny jeans. They hugged his ass nicely the way all of his favourite clothes did). It wasn't like he was trying to seduce Naruto. There was no way the attraction was that strong. And besides. His wife was going to be there. It was a safe place for them to explore their friendship.

Feeling a little anxious, he knocked on the door and waited with baited breath. The pretty, long haired girl (whose name he still didn't know) answered the door with a bit of a shy smile. She invited Sasuke in and he leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the cheek as a greeting. She flushed a little and returned the favour.

"M-my name's Hinata," she said softly, smiling at him a little more easily. "It's really nice to see you again."

Sasuke smiled at her and handed over the small bouquet of lilies (his own favourite flower) that he'd brought along. She took the flowers and gestured for him to come further in. She was dressed nicely. A lot more nicely than him, and he suddenly felt very underdressed. She was easily the prettiest girl (aside from Sakura, his loyalty claimed) he'd seen in this city.

"You have a beautiful home," he said very honestly. It was a rather large condo in downtown Victoria. It had large glass windows, and he could see as he looked up, that there was a loft with a balcony up there. They were easily in one of the most expensive districts in the city. One Sasuke walked by on his daily jogs.

Much nicer than his own studio apartment that had to house two people. With only one big window in it, and a balcony that hung over the parking lot in the back of the building.

Not that he was jealous. When he'd been a child, and lived at home with his family, this was the sort of house they'd had. And it hadn't always been full of happiness. There had always been a lot of family pressures and the need to always be better. He was never enough in that house.

Where he was now... well, it might be a struggle to survive day to day, but it was a happy struggle. He had his own little makeshift family, and didn't have to pretend to be someone he wasn't.

As they came around the corner, he saw Naruto sitting on a beautiful antique couch. He had his feet up on an ottoman and turned to look at them when they walked in. He wasn't as dressed up as his wife, but then he guessed Naruto was more the casual kind of guy, but he was wearing a black button down, and black trousers. He looked amazing.

Fuck. He had to stop thinking like that.

Hinata smiled softly at her husband who jumped up from the sofa as soon as he saw Sasuke. "Sasuke! I wasn't sure if you were still going to come, I mean, it's great to see you!"

Hinata laughed gently, her tone almost musical. She was lulling him into a false sense of security, was all Sasuke could figure. Maybe she could read his mind. Her pale eyes had made her look like the sort who could do that kind of thing. Holy shit was he in trouble if she could.

"You should hear him," Hinata began in that soft voice of hers. "You're all he talks about. He thinks you're going to be the best friend he's ever had and he's only met you once! He's talking about past lives and things that are meant to be. It's so cute."

Sasuke felt his cheeks warm and he could see Naruto's doing the same. So. They were kind of sort of on the same page. Except where Naruto thought they were going to be besties, Sasuke felt like they were meant to be so much more.

"I never- ah... I didn't mean it like that," Naruto mumbled, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Sasuke couldn't help but to feel his own embarrassment melt away a little at the innocent looking motion. Naruto looked like... well, he looked like he had the best intentions. That had to serve as a reminder to Sasuke that he, also, had to have the best intentions if he wanted this to work.

"It's okay," he said simply with an honest smile. He didn't always have the patience for people for his smile to be honest, but Naruto brought it out in him.

Hinata smiled as she looked between them as they just kind of stared at each other, and all three of them jumped a little when the doorbell rang again.

Shit, was this going to be a party? He hated parties that he wasn't expecting. It usually ended with someone puking around him, and he had a sympathetic kind of stomach. He didn't want his first out-of-work impression on Naruto to be him puking on someone.

"Oh! I'll bet that's Ino!" Naruto said excitedly as he ran past the both of them to answer them.

Hinata and Sasuke stood in silence for a minute before Sasuke found the words he was looking for. "I'm, uh, not good at parties. I usually have to leave before everyone gets so drunk they forget who they came with."

Maybe Naruto and Hinata were swingers or something and that was why they'd invited him. Fuck, what if Naruto wanted to watch him fuck his wife or something? He agreed she was beautiful, but he'd never been able to get it up for Sakura, so why would he be able to get it up for Hinata? He felt suddenly queasy. He didn't want to let Naruto down, but no way was he going to be able to fuck a girl.

"No, no, it's not a party," she said with a laugh. "It's just Naruto's friend Ino. She works with him at his company. I think... er, he's trying to set you up with her."

Sasuke felt his stomach drop. That was almost worse than his worst fear. "Oh. Uh. That. Uhm, that's not going to work for me."

Hinata raised a brow at him. "She's very beautiful," she said gently, like she was trying to make him feel better. Fuck, this whole night was a trap. "Or... are you married? Taken?"

Sasuke shook his head slowly and ran his fingers through his hair, loosening the gel a little as he did so. "No. I mean, I might eventually, now that the laws have changed."

Hinata blinked a couple of times and tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke licked his lips. Here it was. The ugly truth. Not that he was ashamed of being gay. Not in this city, not in this country, not with the family he'd built for himself. It was okay. No one was going to hurt him. "I'm, uh, gay."

Hinata's eyes widened a little and she let out a nervous laugh. "Oh. Oh! Well... that's good! I mean, well done! I mean, oh God... I mean, I have a really close relative who also is, so it's nothing bad. I just wish Naruto had told me."

Sasuke flushed a little. Well done? That was the first time he'd heard that one. "I guess he didn't know. I don't usually introduce myself that way, and I had no idea that Naruto was trying to play matchmaker."

Hinata's cheeks were a vibrant pink as they both turned when Naruto re-entered the room with a busty blond that was probably closer to Sasuke type if he'd been straight. She looked a little like Naruto. Damn, if he'd been able to get it up for a girl, this might've been the girl that could help him get over Naruto.

Anyways, that was what he'd thought until she'd opened her mouth. "Nice. I see what you meant, Naruto. He does have a nice ass."

Sasuke and Hinata both looked between Naruto, who looked sheepish and flustered, and Ino who looked like the cat that had just caught the canary.

"I'm- what?" Sasuke forced out.

Naruto, whose scarred cheeks were flushed, shrugged. "That's what you were saying about yourself at the restaurant, remember?"

Sasuke sighed. He was so confused. He was so tired all of a sudden. He was ready to go home.

Hinata cleared her throat and clapped her hands together. "Okay! So dinner is ready! Come on, everyone, to the dining room!"

Sasuke followed behind Ino and Naruto as they passed through the kitchen and into the dining room. It was stunning. There was a huge table with four settings, and even a little chandelier above it. Just what had he gotten himself into?

Dinner was horrible. The food was burnt and yet somehow underdone at the same time. He chewed on a piece of chicken so dry that he had to wonder just where whoever had cooked this food had been taught.

"Naruto, honey, this food is-" Hinata began.

Ino interrupted her. "It's disgusting. You should've ordered in."

Sasuke choked a little on the water he was guzzling to push down the chicken. "It's a little dry," Sasuke agreed.

Naruto sighed and let his head drop back. "I tried, guys, I tried. I just don't remember any of those classes from high school."

Ino laughed, and her laugh grated on Sasuke's nerves a little. "it's because you skipped most of them."

Sasuke could see Naruto being a troublesome student.

So. Ino. Sasuke. What do you think of each other?"

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I'm, uh, it's nothing against you, Ino, but I'm not feeling it."

Hinata choked a little on her wine, and smiled a small little private smile in Sasuke's direction.

"Well- it's not just like that!" Naruto exclaimed. "Love is different. It's just when you feel... comfortable. And, and... you just stick with it until you eventually know that you want to feel comfortable and safe for the rest of your life."

"Yeah, I agree," Ino said with a grin.

Hinata looked a little shaken, and Sasuke shook his head, something sparking in his belly. A defiance. "No! That's friendship," Sasuke argued. "Love is when, the first time you see someone, you just... know. You just know that that is the person you want to be with. There's a spark in your whole body and you're pulled together as if by some unstoppable force. Nothing could stop you from wanting to be together."

Hinata was nodding along with him. Naruto's brows furrowed and his lips twisted. "No, that's not true. That's like saying... If you don't have all of that, you're just settling."

Sasuke shrugged a little as Hinata stood and headed back into the kitchen, coming back with a blackish looking lopsided cake. "Dessert?" She asked in a falsely cheerful voice.

Everyone looked up at her, and the mood lightened a little. Sasuke felt a little guilty, but it had been like he'd had no control over what he was saying.

He choked down dessert before Hinata and Ino headed into the kitchen to wash the dishes, and he felt confident enough to explore a little on his own. He moved up the stairs to the loft and out onto the balcony. They had a beautiful view of the ocean. He grabbed an umbrella (because of course it was raining. It was always raining in this city. He loved it.) and stood near the edge, staring out onto the city.

As confused and worn out from fighting this feeling he wasn't accustomed to, he felt comfortable just staring out at the city from this vantage point. He couldn't hear people screaming at each other, or the sound of panhandlers that came with living in the downtown core. But he could only imagine what it might be like to sit out on this balcony with someone he cared about, just leaning on them and staring out onto the ocean.

Or, a thought that crept into his mind, being fucked on this balcony. Where anyone looking up would be able to see him. But he would be so far gone that he wouldn't care.

That was what he was thinking about when the patio door opened again and a blond head poked out. There was a smile on Naruto's face. An easy one that he always had for Sasuke. It confused him beyond all reason.

"So this is where you got off to." Naruto said as he stepped onto the balcony. "You know, I never come up here. Hinata thinks that if I get too close to the edge, I might feel the urge to jump."

Sasuke laughed a little at that and shook his head. "Promise I'm not thinking about jumping."

"That's good," Naruto said softly, yet seriously, as he reached a hand out for Sasuke. "I'd miss you. Now come in, it's freezing out here."

Sasuke, against all reason, took the hand offered to him, and felt that spark of... something, again. Naruto's eyes were a little wide and he was staring at their hands strangely, not letting go, even as Sasuke stepped back into the loft.

"Uhm," Sasuke began. It seemed to snap Naruto back to reality. "Oh, sorry!" he said as he quickly let go. "But you're freezing, and wet."

Shrugging off the blanket he'd wrapped around his shoulders, Naruto wrapped it around Sasuke's own shoulders, running his hands up and down his arms as if to warm him up.

It felt- it felt intimate, and Sasuke was starting to... react to it. He needed to get the hell out of this place.

"Sorry for dinner," Naruto began, glancing down.

Sasuke shook his head quickly. "I've eaten worse. It's really okay."

Naruto flushed a little but shook his head again, finally pulling his hands away. But they were so close to each other now. "I mean, for going off. I didn't mean anything by it."

Sasuke shook his head and licked his lips. If he just tilted his head a little, he could feel those full lips against his own. Blinking back to reality, he sighed. "You didn't go off. I shouldn't have said that. It's just what I always think. But, you know, I'm an artist, so I have a very specific sense of romanticism. I have to believe that kind of thing to manage my art."

Naruto's gaze fell down to Sasuke's lips where his tongue had just been and he leaned in just a little, their noses just barely touching. Sasuke's eyes flitted closed and he stood perfectly still so as not to surprise Naruto. Their lips were nearly touching now-

"Hey guys, what are you doing up there? Ino wants to play strip poker, and I really want her to leave." Hinata's voice filtered up the loft, and Naruto almost fell backwards, his eyes wide and shocked.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, and he shrugged off the blanket, turning away from Naruto and quickly moving down the stairs. What- what had just happened?

"It's okay, Hinata. I was just telling Naruto how tired I was and how I should be getting home, before the buses stop running."

Ino threaded her arm with his in a friendly, too friendly, way, pulling him closer to the door. "I'll drive you!"

Sasuke shook his head, but he could see Naruto coming down the stairs from the loft, still looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"All right. Thanks for a lovely night," he said quietly to Hinata and he waved as he turned his back on Naruto and Ino and himself left the condo.

Well. That was probably that for that friendship. He felt dread settle in his belly, and sighed. Ino glanced over at him as they got into her sporty car. "Hey, don't be like that."

Sasuke shrugged and pulled his seatbelt on. It really had been too good to be true. "Sorry. I'm not really feeling like I'm going to be a ton of fun right now. I live just on the other side of the blue bridge. I hope that isn't too far out of your way?"

Ino grinned at him, and turned on the car. "I have a better idea. How about we go back to mine and I get you out of that funk?"

Sasuke sighed heavily and turned to face her as best his seatbelt could manage. "I'm gay. You and me? Not going to happen."

Ino just grinned at him. "Hey, I don't care if you're gay. I know what year it is! That's cool! doesn't mean we can't have a good time!"

Sasuke reached down to undo his seatbelt. He needed to get the fuck out of there. "Nope. No. Bad idea."

Ino reached for his hand and shook her head." I'm kidding, I'm kidding. At least come to coffee with me?"

Sasuke looked at her a little uneasily. But she looked honestly like she wasn't going to try anything, and his gut instinct wasn't telling him he needed to jump out of a moving car. "Fine. But I'm not sleeping with you."

"Oh, please," she said with a snort. "I don't need to force guys to sleep with me. I'm gorgeous."

Sasuke felt more at ease. She sounded a little like Sakura. He was sure now, that this girl probably just wanted to find out what had made Naruto pale up and look like he was ready to faint.

"Okay. Let's go."

Coffee with Ino was actually kind of nice. That was, until she leaned a little closer with blue eyes narrowed conspiratorially. "Now. I can tell. There's a guy."

Sasuke felt his cheeks flush, and dear god was he perpetually blushing!?, and he shook his head. "No. Well. Kind of. There's a guy that I feel like... like I was meant to be with. The attraction is very strong. And... I think he likes me back. Or is at least attracted to me. But there's someone else. Someone got to him before me."

He could hear how hollow his voice sounded. Jesus. Was he really so caught up on this guy?

Ino laughed loudly, and shrugged. "Who cares if there's someone else. That sounds like his problem, not yours. If he's into you, maybe he won't care."

Sasuke shook his head and rubbed at his eyes with one hand. "I don't mess with other couples. Rule of thumb."

Ino shook her head. "Yeah, I don't have that problem."

Shaking his head at her again, Sasuke wondered where Naruto found his friends. First Kiba, and now Ino? It was crazy.

"I have to go. You don't need to leave with me, I live just around the corner." And honestly, he didn't want this girl's influence anywhere near Sakura. She was bad enough already.

He just wanted to go home and rethink that almost-kiss. It had been surreal, and yet... it was real. Naruto had wanted to kiss him. Ugh. That was worse than when Sasuke had felt like it was a one sided attraction. Even though Sakura had assured him that Naruto's eyes had been focused on him, he'd never thought- Hinata was so beautiful, and kind, and sweet, and a woman. Naruto's perfect person. So why would he risk all that?

Sasuke knew why he was willing to throw himself off a building. He was experiencing the unstoppable force. And it was going to be his downfall.

By the time he had walked into his apartment (and thank goodness Sakura wasn't home, he'd been able to mope around until he'd crawled into bed) he was feeling horrible about what had happened. Right under Hinata's nose. He felt like the reason Naruto wanted him was because of the way he looked. Or maybe because he was trying so hard to be his friend. Whatever it was, Sasuke had to put an end to it. Maybe never see him again.

He rolled over and caught sight of his jar full of bills and loonies and toonies. Shit. He'd forgotten to return the tip to Naruto. Okay, so maybe he'd just see him one more time.

If he could manage it without either of them getting too close to the other one. Ugh. Temptation./

But he had to. He couldn't take a tip that he now wasn't even sure was a pity tip, or a way to buy his affection. He'd do it away from the romantic condo, though. He'd go to Naruto's work. Impersonally. It was all going to be fine. He was sure of it. Yeah. Okay. Bed now.

He closed his eyes and willed his mind not to dream of Naruto as he dozed off, exhausted by the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

It took days for Sasuke to recuperate after his near kiss with Naruto. He wasn't sure what had even happened. They'd been in his home, with his wife (and the scary Ino) and he'd felt so... so comfortable. So at ease. Like it was somewhere he was supposed to be. It had felt right. And when they'd almost kissed, before he'd heard that melodic voice call up to them, it had felt like their destiny was about to be realized.

But even though Sasuke was an artist, he was far from a hopeless romantic. He knew when to keep things realistic. So why was it so hard now? He hadn't ever met someone that could shake him so deeply to his core. It was a little devastating.

Especially since it didn't seem to matter how much he tried to ignore Naruto. The other guy could still find a way to bump into him. And he still had to return that tip, didn't he? It wasn't okay to keep so much money, that he hadn't even earned, from a stranger. As much as he regretted it.

So he had to go and see him. Yeah. Had to. That was why he was standing at the elevator inside of Kyuubi Press. Not because he hadn't been able to forget what it had felt like to be so close to Naruto that he couldn't help but breathe the exact same air. Feel the same tingle of goosebumps up his arms. He really, actually, already had those goosebumps just from the anticipation of seeing the other man. Good lord, he was doomed.

He stepped into the elevator, and closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath. He'd already asked at the front desk which floor to go to and, of course, it was only natural that his enigma of a... friend? would be on the top one. Who would've ever guessed that the man would be a CEO? He barely seemed capable of pulling himself together for one day, the most important one- his wedding. And he was running a company?

Well that just proved to Sasuke that you couldn't judge people by first impressions or their looks. Well, not all people, anyways.

When the elevator dinged to indicate that he was at the top floor, Sasuke opened his eyes and took another deep breath. He could do this. This wasn't the hardest thing he'd ever done. He'd flown across the world to get away from his family, after all. He could do something as benal as this.

Stepping out of the elevator, Sasuke had to remind himself that it was one foot in front of the other. There was a little desk there, sitting in the middle of the office. Ino was there, and Sasuke groaned inwardly. Great. He'd have to deal with her again.

"Ah! Sasuke! Came to see me, did you?" She singsonged called towards him as he moved closer. He shook his head with a scowl twisted across his lips. "No. Not even a little. I've come to see your, uh, boss, I guess? Naruto."

She had the gall to look a little surprised, and admittedly disappointed, something Sasuke was used to seeing on the faces of the women he turned down. "Come on, just tell me if he's available or if I need to make an appointment to see him," he urged through gritted teeth. He was losing his willpower with every extra second there.

"Usually you would need an appointment to visit with the CEO of a company, you know. That's not rocket science. But I guess with you being his best buddy or whatever, he won't chew my head off for letting you see him during his lunch break."

Relief washed through Sasuke and he nodded gratefully. For some reason the idea of waiting for Naruto had made him feel incredibly uneasy, like... like... he'd probably run off without completing what he came here to do. To say goodbye to Naruto once and for all.

Oh yeah, and to give him fifty bucks which was probably how much he spent on a roll of toilet tissue to wipe his ass with, but... it was too much to keep.

Ino hung up the phone she'd been chatting on, presumably to Naruto, and smiled brightly up at him. "He's waiting for you now, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded a little jerkily, and forced himself to keep as calm as possible as he walked towards the big double doors. As he reached out to pull the handle, the door swung open and a grinning Naruto was on the other side.

"Sasuke! You're really here!" He said happily, the corners of his eyes crinkling upwards. He was obviously honestly happy to see him, and that made Sasuke feel even uneasier, as he remembered their almost kiss the last time they'd seen each other.

"Yeah, I'm here. Look, can we talk... uh, in private?" He glanced back to see Ino watching them curiously and earnestly.

Naruto nodded, his stupid blue eyes still shining perfectly in the light filtering in from the floor to ceiling windows. "Sure, come on in!"

Sasuke pushed past him, trying to ignore the spark of arousal that coursed through him as the side of his body came in contact with the side of Naruto's. Jesus. Was it really this bad? He had to give him the money and then get the fuck out of there.

Once the door was closed, Sasuke turned back to face Naruto, his own dark eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "So. Here's the deal-"

Naruto wasn't having any of his ranting, though. "Why don't you sit down? Stay a while. I'm on lunch, so... I have lots of time!"

Sasuke's scowl just deepened a little and his hands balled into fists at his side. "I'll stand, thanks. And I'll leave once I'm done what I came here for."

Naruto's expression sobered a little and he nodded, stepping closer to Sasuke until they were only an arms length apart. "I know what you're here for," he said a little solemnly. "I didn't mean to scare you off-"

Sasuke's scowl lessened a little and he looked mildly surprised. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I don't... know?" Naruto tried, looking away from Sasuke with a slight tinge of redness to his cheeks. "I mean, I thought I knew, but apparently I don't."

Sasuke sighed and the hands at his sides unclenched, and he shoved one of them into his pockets, pulling out a pink fifty dollar bill. "This is what I came here for."

Naruto looked even further perplexed. "Uh... to pay me?" he asked slowly. "You don't have to pay me for anything. That meal was preposterous."

Sasuke's lips twitched up just a little, belying his own mirth. "I- what? I'm not paying you for the horrific meal you made me eat."

Naruto's flush deepened a little and he caught Sasuke's gaze. They were both silent for a moment as they stared silently at each other. Sasuke was lost in that gaze, every reason for why they couldn't be together clamouring to reach his brain as he reached out and grabbed for Naruto's hand.

Naruto stared down at where they were holding hands and then looked back up at Sasuke, perplexed beyond belief. "I- I-..."

Sasuke forced the pink bill into Naruto's hand and released it against his better judgement. "This is the tip you left me last week."

Naruto blinked and looked back once again at his hand. "I don't want it," he said slowly. "It was for you."

Sasuke took a half a step back, or tried to, before Naruto caught his own hand again. "You earned it. It was a tip. You're not supposed to return those."

Swallowing hard, Sasuke shook his head a little weakly. "Look, idiot, you don't tip a hundred percent. It's insulting. Like you're trying to buy me."

"With fifty bucks?" Naruto asked incredulously. "If I'd known you were for sale, asshole, I would've tipped a lot more than that. But maybe this is just your excuse to come back and see me after- after-"

"No. We're not talking about that." Sasuke said, jerking his hand back and shoving it into his pocket.

"Don't you think we should? So we can go back to being destined friends?" Naruto pleaded, his eyes wide and hopeful, and Sasuke hated him a little in that moment.

"No. No, I think you're a guy that probably married the only girl that you've ever slept with. And then you met a guy who hit on you, and who is- well, who are we kidding- who looks as good as me. And you're confused."

Naruto's brows furrowed. "You're damn right I'm confused! But not for that reason!"

Sasuke ran his free hand through his hair, his fingers loosening a few strands that were still stuck together from the product he'd used that morning. "Then why are you confused?"

Naruto's adam's apple bobbed slightly as he swallowed hard, and Sasuke's eyes followed the movement. He vaguely wondered what those lips would look like wrapped around his cock, but- no. No. Straight. Married. Straight and married, and probably very, very vanilla.

"Because I feel like I'm _missing_ something. Like when you're there, it's okay, but it's still... not all there. And then I almost... you know, and all of a sudden it clicked right into place. I've lost my mind. I mean... Hinata is my best friend. I've known her my whole life, but-"

Sasuke shook his head and stepped back again. "We are definitely not having this conversation right now," he breathed out, closing his eyes.

"Just tell me if I've gone crazy, or if you-"

"Naruto!" he shouted. "You're married. I can't- I don't mess with other couples."

Naruto took two steps closer to him and with his long legs, it didn't take long until he was right in his space. Sasuke felt a tremble go through his entire body.

He should've kept that fifty bucks.

"You've already- I mean, it's not your fault, and I'm not saying I want to leave my wife or anything, I just need to know- I just need to know what it feels like."

And with those words, Naruto's big, tanned hand was cupping his pale cheek and lifting his chin up a little, and when Sasuke opened his eyes, he realized they were sharing the same breaths.

"I- I can't- this isn't some game, Naruto," he murmured.

But before he could argue again, the distance was being closed, and Naruto's lips were slanted across his. They were chapped, they were dry, but they were so, so hot. The initial moment of the kiss was so hot, Sasuke thought he was going to melt into a puddle right there. His legs were shaking a little, and it took him a second before he could gather enough wherewithal to respond to the kiss, nipping at Naruto's bottom lip until the blond let out a gasp and parted his lips, and Sasuke was able to show him the way that he wanted to be kissed.

Teeth and tongue and lips, like a fight. Which was what Sasuke thought they were doing. Naruto's tongue sliding over his bottom lip, and suddenly the kiss wasn't as dry anymore, and- wait, when did his hands end up in Naruto's suit jacket, clutching him like he was a lifeline? He- he had to stop this madness.

It took every ounce of self control he'd ever possessed to pull free of the kiss and to push Naruto back. The blond stumbled a little, and Sasuke was breathing harder even as he lifted his hand to wipe at his mouth.

"Are you happy now?" he spat angrily. "Now you've tested your sexual orientation, gotten a little taste of the other side, are you happy? So glad I could be your pawn-"

Naruto shook his head, his eyes blown wide and dark, and Sasuke had nothing left to the imagination of whether or not Naruto had enjoyed their kiss. His cock had tented his suit's trousers obscenely, and his cheeks were flushed so dark that it looked like his whole face was red.

He looked fucking amazing. Sasuke wanted Naruto to bend him over his desk and fuck him so hard that neither of them would remember how they'd met, or that Naruto was married and... well, okay, not so straight, but still.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Naruto chanted slightly, shifting awkwardly from one foot to another. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm just- I'm just lost..."

Sasuke swallowed hard past a lump in his throat and he stepped past Naruto and headed towards the door. "Call me when you find yourself then," he said coolly, trying not to give in to every instinct that instructed him to stay there and make Naruto feel better. "Or even better, don't."

Opening the door, Sasuke rushed out of the office past Ino who looked pretty confused, and into the elevator which had just thankfully opened.

Unfortunately, the reason for the door opening wasn't as wonderful as the fact that it was open. Hinata held up a hand to help steady Sasuke as he tripped over the raised half-step that led into the elevator.

"Oh, Sasuke! Hi! I-I hadn't expected to see you here," she said softly, a small smile playing on her lips.

Sasuke felt like he'd been burned. He stared at her with wide, dark eyes, and swallowed hard. "Hinata. It's- it's nice to see you. I was just thanking Naruto for dinner the other night."

The pretty, dark haired girl nodded, still smiling. "Of course. You're so sweet. I was just thinking about you, though. I have a meeting with my father next week. Naruto and I had tickets to the Royals' game. I was wondering if you'd do me the favour of taking care of him for me? He always pouts so much when I leave him alone, and it's the anniversary of his godfather's passing, so it would be horrible to just leave him to mope around the condo."

Sasuke's eyes were very wide as he stared at her. Was this real life? Had he just kissed this woman's husband, and now she was asking him to- to take care of him on a day when he would be feeling undoubtedly vulnerable? And- how was he supposed to say no without telling her the truth or sounding like a complete dickwad?

"I- I think I have to work..." he began, looking anywhere but at her.

"I'll pay you if I need to! I won't take no for an answer! You're his celestial best friend or something, remember? So whatever I can do for him, I'm sure you can too!" She said with a melodic laugh.

_I'm sure_ Sasuke thought miserably. "No, no need to pay me. Ill get out of work. I'll do it."

Hinata looked so relieved that Sasuke just wanted to punch himself in the face or something. How could she be so trusting? Couldn't she see the way her husband looked at him? Or the way Sasuke looked at Naruto? For the love of god, was she blind, or just stupid?

Immediately, Sasuke felt guilty for that thought. She wasn't stupid or anything. She was in love. He could understand that. Not that he'd ever been in love. It was... too complicated for him. He preferred to just be in lust. Which, he would insist until his dying breath, was what he was in with Naruto. It was just lust. And now that he'd kissed him. It was over. He knew that he didn't need anymore.

Nope. No more. He was going cold turkey. Maybe he'd go on a date with that guy that Sakura kept trying to hook him up with? Huh. He could get laid. Maybe that was what he really wanted. Was just to get laid. It had been quite a while.

"Well... thanks, Sasuke. You're so kind. I'll see you later, okay?" she said before turning and walking (somehow more gracefully than Sasuke had ever managed in his whole life) to walk to her husband who was still standing stalk still, staring at Sasuke like his life was on the line. She leaned up and kissed him softly on scarred cheeks, and Sasuke closed his eyes, stepping into the elevator backwards.

When he opened them, Naruto had an arm around Hinata, but was still looking up at Sasuke, utterly broken.

What had Sasuke done? He should've left well enough alone. And maybe then Naruto wouldn't have looked like his entire world was crumbling.

Sasuke tried the deep breathing exercises that Sakura had taught him, but they weren't really helping, so when the door to the elevator opened, he made a beeline for the front door to this ridiculously pompous building that didn't suit the Naruto he'd met at all, and when he got to the bus stop, he was breathing so heavily that he had to bend over and hold his knees to catch his breath.

He desperately needed to get drunk or something. He could still feel those searing lips against his own, that tongue struggling for a dominance that it was probably accustomed to getting without a fight, and the hard length of that thick, long erection pressed against his hip. It had been too much.

It was surreal Sasuke had known, on some level, that Naruto had been attracted to him. After all, he was shit at hiding his true thoughts or intentions. There had been their moment at the wedding that Sasuke had long believed he'd imagined, and then another moment in the restaurant where he'd felt that blue gaze focused on him so intently that there was no other thing it could've been except a hungry look. And then there was their almost kiss at the horribly awkward set up dinner only a few nights earlier. What a mess.

Sasuke was done with all of this. He was done with Naruto. After he finished this favour for Hinata (and didn't he owe her so much more than this after everything he'd done) he wouldn't see Naruto anymore. He wouldn't kiss, touch, fuck, anything.

Naruto had damned well made Sasuke look like a fool, the idiot. After all, Sasuke had kissed him back. Eagerly. Without thinking. Just acting out of instinct. It had been a definitive betrayal to everything he believed in.

He'd seen people ruin marriages, relationships, before. People... more like him than he ever would've guessed, and the realization made something bitter crawl up his throat and settled over his tongue. He was disgusting.

Even if he hadn't had quite the startling, harsh reaction that Naruto had had. His own body was used to kissing other men. It wasn't like his body was just figuring things out. His body knew what it wanted, and even though he hadn't been so obviously hard, he'd been aroused. heavy breathing, flushed cheeks, aching chest. Goosebumps. All of it.

But if that was how viscerally Naruto had reacted to a simple kiss (but had it really been so simple?) how would he react to having a guy perform a blow job on him, or watching Sasuke finger himself open easily, and voyeuristically? How would he react to someone begging for his cock in a way that his wife, so soft and shy, clearly wouldn't?

Fuck. He really, really couldn't think like that. It wasn't fair. Not to himself, not to Naruto, and certainly not to Hinata who hadn't done a thing wrong except for marry herself to a guy that Sasuke seemed to really fucking suck at staying away from.

He just couldn't mess with another couple. Er, anymore than he already had, anyways. It went against everything he believed in. His father had cheated many, many times on his mother, and Sasuke had seen how that had torn her apart. He couldn't be the reason that another person felt that way.

It wasn't all his fault, though. Naruto had initiated the kiss, and if Sasuke hadn't ended it... well. Who knew how far it might've gone.

It was scary.

Sasuke was no longer the only one in charge of his destiny. What had started out as a fresh new beginning, had turned into some kind of sick joke. He didn't know why Father Destiny was playing a trick on him, but when he'd kissed Naruto back... it had felt so- so-... so right. So settling. So hot. So perfect.

He would have eagerly spread his legs in a way that he hadn't done in so long to make him happy. It really did matter to him, the other man's happiness. Not something he usually cared about. He was more the wham bam thank you ma'am kind of guy. No feelings, no problems.

But now he was full of feelings, and it was making him want to throw up. How was he going to get out of it? He just wanted to go home and cocoon in his blanket until Sakura came and forced him to go to work.

Too bad he couldn't function very well drunk. He rather thought it was an easier thing to work, live, exist in a state that wouldn't make him feel as powerless as he did just then.

But that was the thing, too. He didn't entirely feel powerless. He felt _powerful_. Naruto wanted him, was willing to cheat on his wife with him (maybe). But they were meant to be friends. So with the power he had over Naruto, he'd set everything, erm, straight.

He just had to get through one hockey game.

The days crept by until the day he'd circled on his calendar for when he'd be meeting Naruto for the hockey game. He'd half expected that Naruto would interrupt a work day or, even worse, come to his home. Sasuke still didn't know what he'd do if he was confronted with this guy that had some kind of pull towards him. A gravity. Something terrifying.

He just needed to avoid meeting with his wife again. Because all was well and good until that nasty guilt ate away at him.

He struggled to get ready for the date. He brushed his hair three or four times, styled it, washed it, styled it again. He had never been to a hockey game, so he didn't know what the appropriate clothes were for such a thing. He decided (eventually!) on jeans and a button up.

He thought he looked good, but not ravishingly good, which was what he'd been going for. Hopefully Naruto had had the forethought to do the same. He didn't know what he'd do if Naruto showed up looking like sex on a stick. Probably throw himself off his balcony.

He was just about to restyle his hair for the fifth time when the phone in his living room rang, letting him know that someone was pushing the buzzer just outside of his apartment. He tripped over his own feet as he ran to answer the phone, and picked it up with somewhat shaking hands.

"Who's out there?" He asked a little abruptly. Whoops. Not a good way to make friends.

"It's, uh, Naruto."

Sasuke closed his eyes and pushed the button to unlock the door. "Come on up," he said softly before hanging up the phone.

His heart was racing, and just after he'd hit the button, he realized it was probably safer if he'd just met him outside. That way they wouldn't have any private time. Ugh, so many little mistakes.

To make up for it, he slid his sneakers on and pulled his door open to head down to meet Naruto in the stairwell or something. Somewhere that didn't have a bed in it.

Just as he opened the door, still hopping on one foot to get his shoe on, he was greeted by a fist that was in the middle of preparing to knock. It lightly tapped him on the head before Naruto was able to stop its forward motion.

"Whoops, sorry man." Naruto said apologetically, blinking a few times as though he were just coming to consciousness.

Sasuke rubbed at his head. The motion had mostly just reminded him of something his older brother used to do to him when they'd been younger, and a pang of homesickness wracked him. "It's fine. You're an idiot, so what should I have expected?" He finished pulling his shoe on and stood to his full height which was just shy of Naruto's blue eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked, feeling that familiar pull in his gut towards Naruto. He wanted to touch him, kiss him, feel him, know that he wanted him back. No. Absolutely not. There would be talking about feelings tonight only over Sasuke's dead body.

"Yeah, just... I think we should talk-"

Sasuke shook his head quickly and stepped around Naruto. "We're going to be late for the beginning of the game! Hurry up, loser."

Naruto frowned and moved to keep in step with Sasuke as he quickly walked down the steps towards the lobby. "I mean... you make me feel-"

Sasuke reached over and smacked his hand over Naruto's mouth. "Stop right there. I don't know what you think you're doing, but we're not having this kind of conversation now. I don't care what you feel, Mr. Uzumaki, but I'm doing your wife a favour here and you're kind of ruining that vibe. So. You, me, hockey game, that's it. No talking."

Naruto's brows furrowed and he reached up to pull Sasuke's hand away from his mouth. "But-"

Sasuke's eyes flashed a little and he shook his head again. "Shut up, or I'm leaving and you can spend tonight alone."

Naruto's gaze fell to the floor and his scarred cheeks were flushed a deep red. Sasuke pulled his hand away and led the way out of his building. "Did you bring your car, or are we going to take the bus to avoid the parking trauma downtown?"

Naruto blinked a couple of times and looked at Sasuke mildly confused. "How would we get there if I didn't bring my car? Buses are nasty."

Sasuke snorted slightly. "You're telling me."

Together they walked towards the visitor parking and Sasuke just stared at the orange sportscar Naruto unlocked with his key fob.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he asked, looking towards the sky. "You want me to get into that monstrosity? A bus would've been less embarrassing."

Scowling a little himself Naruto shook his head and walked around his car to open the door for Sasuke. "Just get in, asshole."

Sasuke flushed a little at the easy way Naruto was speaking to him. How asshole sounded less like an insult and more like a term of endearment. Damn. He was in too deep. He needed to get the hell back to his own world.

"Fine." He said between gritted teeth, and Naruto looked confused at his tone. Sasuke slid into the comfortable seat of what would have ordinarily looked like a flashy mid-life crisis car, if Naruto hadn't just been in his late twenties.

Naruto closed the door behind him, and hurried around to the driver's seat, sitting into it easily. He started the car with a push of a button (Sasuke rolled his eyes) and pulled out of his space, driving them towards Save-On Foods Memorial Centre, where the game was being held.

"So, Sasuke, what do you do for a living?"

Sasuke licked his lips which felt suddenly dry as he caught a whiff of Naruto's cologne. "I'm a student. I'm going to be an art teacher."

"Art, huh?" Naruto asked, sounding honestly curious as they turned another corner just a little faster than Sasuke usually appreciated his drivers going. "I never would've pegged you for an artist."

Sasuke scowled a little at that. "And why not?" He asked, clearly having taken offense.

"It's just... you seem so serious. Not like the artists we usually publish at my office. The kind that are all... whooshy."

Sasuke raised a brow, his scowl lightening, and he stared at Naruto in disbelief. "You think artists need to be... 'whooshy'?"

Naruto shook his head, eyes darting towards Sasuke for a moment as he thought probably faster than he ever had before. "No, no, it's just... they're usually dressed all fancy, and they're very romantic, and they... well, they're always covered in paints and markers and have these... rough hands. Just in my experience."

Sasuke flushed and looked down at his own smooth hands. "I'm like that sometimes," he argued. "But who said one group of people that all like to do the same thing, will look the same? Don't be a moron."

He wondered if it made him less of an artist that his favourite past time was taking pictures and crafting, and he didn't do as much painting and drawing as he used to. "Besides, my family wanted me to be a stuffy businessman just like you."

Naruto let out a bark of laughter that startled Sasuke a little bit. "Stuffy? Me? I don't think anyone has ever said that before! You know... I inherited the business from my godfather. He died when I was twenty one. After that... you know, a lot of companies were interested in buying the company, it has been very successful for a long time, but I just... couldn't. So I took some business classes, and Hinata helped! Like a lot! Her family is really into business, too, and... now here I am. CEO of a company that I hardly understand." He chuckled a little self-deprecating.

Sasuke sighed and looked down at his hands again. He shouldn't have said anything. This was making Naruto too... real for him. Too honest.

"Ah, I see. So... uh, how long have you been a hockey fan?" Naruto asked, blinking several times as if to clear his mind.

Sasuke flushed a little and looked out the window. Oh. They were there. "I've actually never been to a game," he admitted a little embarrassingly.

Naruto raised a brow as he pulled into a parking space and undid his seatbelt. "Never? Well, the hitting and speed isn't as fast as an NHL game, but the WHL is pretty cool. It beats flying to Vancouver to see the Canucks play, anyways. Those games are always so crowded and loud. I prefer the community feel of a local game."

Sasuke was nodding as he undid his own seatbelt and stood out of the car. It was only the very beginning of spring, so it was still cool out, and he'd forgotten his jacket. Oh, well. He'd deal.

"I see," he said slowly. "So these are just kids playing?" He was honestly curious.

"Well, not actually kids, but most of them are in their late teens. They don't usually start playing for their NHL teams until they're nineteen or twenty. Unless they're the best of the best."

"Oh, so it won't be action packed?" he said, as Naruto pulled out their tickets and led the way to the front entrance where there was a guy scanning them.

"It will be, for sure." Naruto said confidently. "They're playing the Rockets. Their rivals that keep beating them in the playoffs. Probably a lot of hard hitting, and maybe even a fight. They're not really supposed to fight much in this league, since they're so young, right, but they do it anyways. Oh, it's our turn! Let's go!"

Something fluttered in Sasuke's chest at the enthusiasm that Naruto was showing. He was clearly excited. And it was cu- wait, not. Not cute. It was annoying. That was what Sasuke had to tell himself. It was annoying.

Except it really wasn't. Naruto was flashing their tickets at the guy with the scanner, and he threaded his arm with Sasuke's so that they wouldn't get separated as he led the way to their seats.

"Ooh, merch!" Naruto said excitedly as they walked past a sort of store set up. Sasuke wondered what it must be like to have so much money that you could just decide to buy something stupid from a gift shop.

Actually, he knew, but it had been a long time. He kind of missed it, but his freedom was worth having to pinch pennies.

"Here we go," Naruto murmured as he finally, to Sasukes relief, let go of Sasuke's arm and sat in one of the hard seats behind the goal. There were more people there than Sasuke had ever thought there would be for a game that featured mostly teen players, but then... Sasuke knew Canadians loved their hockey. He clearly couldn't escape.

He just had to make it through the game with a Naruto who was a lot more… human than he'd expected. A lot more attractive like this, too, and who had that draw to Sasuke. He just… needed to not stare too much, yeah. Staring was bad.

They were sitting so close together that their knees kept bumping together, and their forearms were pressed together on the arm rest.

What Sasuke needed, he thought as he tried to avoid just how much those little touches were doing to him, was a drink. A stiff drink. Wait, didn't people usually get drunk at these games?

"Where's the booze?" he yelled over the crowd. They were already getting rowdy and the puck hadn't even dropped yet.

Naruto raised a brow at Sasuke, but leaned a little closer. So close that his lips brushed against Sasuke's ear as he spoke. "Just outside the door we came from and to the left. You should be able to buy a beer or a wine cooler or something."

Sasuke nodded and stood abruptly, walking a little stiffly in the direction Naruto had pointed. He just needed a minute, and to be drunk.

Except if he were drunk… how was he going to keep away from Naruto? Fuck it. Drunk it was. Being a little touchy (the way he was when he drank) was better than thinking about the blond in all the ways he had punished himself for it in the last few days since their kiss.

He could do it. Yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So much UST in this chapter. Enjoy guys! Always appreciate feedback!

Beer wasn't really Sasuke's thing. He was more of a hard alcohol kind of guy, because beer always made him feel hot and uncomfortable. Yet here he was, down the last remnants of his fifth beer in the last hour and a half.

Naruto wasn't even paying attention. He was just screaming and waving his arms at something the referee had done that had apparently displeased him. That was how most of the night had gone so far. Sasuke had finally found something that got Naruto's mind off of his dick.

Too bad it wasn't working for Sasuke. He was really having a lot of... sexual thoughts about how energized Naruto seemed to get in this environment. He was clearly a passionate man, and in his drunken haze, Sasuke was having serious problems remembering why he didn't want to sleep with him. Ordinarily, he would have dragged him off to the washroom or something, and convinced him that it was a great place to fuck, but of course they couldn't do that because... well, he knew there was a reason.

Besides. Naruto seemed completely invested in the hockey game. He probably wasn't even turned on right now. Not like Sasuke. Great. What had his life become? A guy that could usually sip at a bottle of Ciroc like it was his formula bottle and he was a baby getting his sustenance. And now five beers in and everything was hazy and bright? Ugh, he'd be feeling it tomorrow.

"You suck, refs! That was totally offsides!" Naruto was shouting. And rather shrilly, at that.

"They can't hear you, moron," Sasuke said loudly over the cheers of the crowd's. "You have to be louder and less... shrill."

Naruto turned to him, lips turned down in displeasure. "Shrill? You think I'm shrill?!" And as his voice got louder, it got shrill again, and it rang in Sasuke's ears. A little less attracted to him in that moment.

"Yeah, you need to use your whole body. Here. Like this." Sasuke put a hand on his own abdomen, pressed down against his belly pushing out, and drew in a deep breath. "You suck ref!" He yelled, and it was loud enough that the guy in the striped shirt turned to look for whomever had just yelled that at him. He looked annoyed. Sasuke looked pleased. Naruto looked wowed.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Sasuke grinned and shrugged a little. "I know my body."

"Show me," Naruto pleaded with big blue eyes. Sasuke knew it was trouble, but... well. It'd be worth it.

"Fine, fine. Step forward a little." He said as he moved closer until he was standing behind Naruto, so close he could smell the alcohol on his own breath mixing with Naruto's cologne and deodorant.

"Now. I'm going to wrap my arms around you," he said, his words slurring together just a little.

"O-okay," Naruto said, but Sasuke was able to feel him tensing a little. Great. Oh, well. This was just for science. Not for fun.

Sasuke wrapped both arms around Naruto's middle until they sat, both hands pressing down against a surprisingly firm stomach. "Okay. So, uh, now push out against my hands. Open your diaphragm."

Naruto turned his head back to face Sasuke a little, their noses touching, his cheeks just a little flushed. "What? Are you serious?"

"Just do it. It's okay to look fat."

Naruto frowned, but did push his stomach out a little. "I'm not fat."

"Trust me, I know," Sasuke muttered a little unhappily. Why couldn't there be something wrong with Naruto? Not that being a little on the chubby side would make something wrong, but it would at least be something less than perfect. Fucking guy. Seriously.

Naruto pushed his stomach out a little more and Sasuke tightened his grip around the other man's middle. "Okay, now open your mouth. And you have to picture your mouth like a cathedral. Where sounds can echo and explode from, okay?"

Naruto nodded, and drew in a deep breath, his mouth open, his full lips in a wide 'O'.

"Now... try it. Chirp the referee again."

Just then there was a boo from the crowd. Probably something had happened, and Naruto turned his attention back to the game, pushing his stomach out completely and shouting: "You're a loser, ref!"

The sound echoed in the large space, and the ref narrowed his eyes, looking around for the culprit. He looked angry. But in a building that could hold so many fans? He'd never figure out who had yelled that at him.

Naruto turned his head back towards Sasuke, his cheeks flushed darker now, his eyes shining in amusement. "That was great! Thanks, man!"

Sasuke nodded and stood perfectly still for a second before realizing that his arms were still wrapped around the other's middle. He should probably let go. Yeah. Nevermind how right it felt. This was... oh yeah, this was a married straight guy, right? So Sasuke should... stop holding him. Before the beginning stirrings of arousal in his belly grew into something that Naruto could physically feel.

"Yeah, you did great," Sasuke murmured as he finally, finally released Naruto and shuffled a little shakily to the side and sinking into his seat, hands folded over his lap. He was starting to, uh, show.

Naruto sank into his seat too, looking over at Sasuke. "You know... I can't remember the last time I had such a great time!" he said. And he was smiling so widely that Sasuke wondered if he was thinking, again, about how they were celestial friends like what Hinata had said.

Maybe he should just offer Naruto some kind of threesome or something. Just to get it out of his system. In his drunken state, that seemed like a reasonable thing to do. Who would ever turn down a threesome with him? Especially when Naruto was clearly attracted to him. Maybe if Naruto touched him enough he'd stay hard while- wait. Wouldn't he have to watch Naruto fuck his wife if they had some kind of threesome?

An ache spread through him and he shook his head just a tiny bit and sighed. What a mess. There was no way he could share the attention. And there was no way he could make Hinata do it, either. The only winner would've been Naruto.

And as much as Sasuke was attracted to him, there was no way in hell that he was that selfless. He hadn't had sex with a girl since he'd been a teenager, and even then... he'd been so drunk, and he'd barely gotten it up. And... well, it had been messy, and he'd hated it. He had no desire to ever relive that.

Naruto turned to face him as the final intermission began, and tilted his head to the side a little. "Whatcha thinking about?" He asked curiously. "You look so... serious."

Sasuke shrugged a little and blinked away the bright, blurring lights. "Threesomes," he admitted before he could stop himself.

Naruto's mouth dropped open and he stared at Sasuke like he'd grown a second (and maybe even third) head. "T-threesomes? But why?"

Sasuke shrugged, his face flushed red from the mix of alcohol and embarrassment at his own ability to keep his mouth shut. "It's just on my mind."

"Have you ever- you know, done that before?" Naruto asked. The arena was mostly empty now, as the fans had poured out to get drinks or to use the washroom. So Naruto's voice was definitely carrying.

"i- no. I haven't. I'm no good with sharing. Have you?" He responded, incredibly curious. What if Naruto hadn't just realised that he had an attraction to men? What if it was just an act to confuse Sasuke? Probably not. Naruto didn't seem as smart as that, and Sasuke was the master of over thinking.

"No, uhm, actually... Hinata is the only person I've ever- You see, she was my high school sweetheart, so I never really- and she's not into anything crazy-"

Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief. "She's the only girl you've ever been with?" He said slowly.

Naruto looked away and nodded. "Yeah, I mean... who has the time?"

Sasuke let out a deep breath. "What about guys?" He said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Naruto's head whipped back around so he could meet Sasuke's gaze. "I'm not gay," he said slowly, swallowing so hard that Sasuke could see his adam's apple bobbing. "At least- do I seem gay to you?"

Sasuke sighed and waved a hand in the air dismissively. "No. You're perfectly straight. Don't worry, you're not the first straight guy who kissed me and then freaked out about it."

He really shouldn't have had so many beers.

"I- that was- it's not a gay thing." Naruto argued. "I tried watching- but I wasn't- I think it's just _you_."

Sasuke's hand fell back to his lap and he looked down at where Naruto was fiddling with his own hands. "Just me? You know, kissing a guy and kissing a girl are pretty much the same. You never know what you like when you're confused unless you go further. Touching someone's dick? Once you've done that, you know for sure."

Naruto's eyes widened, and it seemed like he couldn't help the way his own eyes fell down to Sasuke's lap. "Not mine," Sasuke said firmly. "I'm not up for being some idiot's curiosity. I respect myself more than that. I'm... not a plaything."

Although with the way Naruto was looking at him just then, like he'd enjoy nothing more than a little experimental jaunt, it was making Sasuke hot.

"I never said I wanted to- I respect you, I do! I'm just so- I don't know- I was really turned on- it's weird. It wasn't like kissing a girl at all!" Naruto argued hotly.

"Can we please go?" Sasuke asked, feeling suddenly exhausted. Even the admission that it had been enough to turn Naruto on wasn't enough to make him feel better. He felt kind of... empty. He'd felt more than just attraction to this guy that was claiming that he wasn't gay over and over, and Sasuke knew, _knew_, that Naruto was attracted to him. So he was at least a little gay, but he was refusing to acknowledge it. So he was in the same place Sasuke had been five years ago. So Sasuke could understand. But he couldn't, wouldn't, relive those days. They'd been some of the worst of his life. Not even to help someone he could potentially- no. Naruto loved his wife.

"Yeah, let's go. This game is pretty much over." Naruto said, his voice echoing empty.

Sasuke stood up and stumbled a little. Naruto's arm came around him to steady him, spreading warmth from the touch through the rest of his body. It seemed the regardless of what his mind was trying to relay to the rest of his body, his body gave zero fucks.

"Thanks," Sasuke mumbled, being a little more careful about watching where he was walking. Each step as calculated as he could manage in his drunken state.

Naruto kept a hand on Sasuke's elbow until they got to the car. He unlocked the doors and opened Sasuke's until he could slide into it.

On the way home, Sasuke was trying to pull himself back together. But mostly he was frustrated. He didn't even know who he was more frustrated at. Naruto, or himself. He just knew that this whole situation was fucking stupid.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked finally, his voice a little hoarse.

Naruto tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he pulled into Sasuke's apartment's parking lot. "I- It felt like the right thing to do at the time," Naruto replied weakly. "I just... really wanted to."

Sasuke breathed deeply for a moment. "Oh, so it didn't matter if I wanted you to, or not?" He asked angrily.

"You're mad," Naruto said slowly as if it were just dawning on him. "I'm sorry, I thought you wanted it too."

"I did!" Sasuke shouted, angrily unbuckling his seatbelt. "I wanted- I want- You don't get it!"

He felt so hopeless. He just wanted Naruto to kiss him again. To hold him. To fuck him until he forgot what it meant to feel this way.

"I'm- Sasuke, I didn't mean-"

"No, of course not. You never mean to mess things up. You live in a perfect world, with a perfect wife, with the perfect heterosexual clothes and car and and and,"

Naruto reached out and cupped his cheek, turning his face to face him. He looked honestly like he wanted to cry. "Sasuke," he breathed out. "I don't have any of that. Ever since I met you, at my wedding fucking of all things, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I thought it was just because we were meant to be best friends or something, but when I'm with Hinata, all I can think about is what it would feel like to be with you. I just want-"

Sasuke surged forward and slanted his lips against Naruto's, kissing him angrily. How could he say stuff like that? How could he make it so much worse?

Naruto was frozen for one moment before he sank into the kiss, biting softly at Sasuke's bottom lip, until the other man opened his mouth and he was able to deepen the kiss. Sasuke let out a groan of arousal, the anger morphing into something else.

It was so good. He'd never had a kiss affect him so much. He hadn't ever known what it meant to be kissed, if this was the way a kiss was supposed to feel.

"M-mmmph," Naruto mumbled into the kiss, fumbling with his seatbelt until it came loose and he was able to wrap his other arm around Sasuke, pulling him closer. But the middle console was in the way. Sasuke wanted to- he carefully adjusted his body until he was able to fit between Naruto's firm chest and the steering wheel, with each leg on either side of Naruto's.

Naruto reached behind him and adjusted the seat until it slid further back to give Sasuke more room. Anyone could see them. They were- they weren't hidden. Just a careful look through the window of the car, and someone would be able to see two grown men, with places to live in, kissing and pushing impossibly closer to each other.

"Sasuke-" Naruto breathed into the kiss as he pushed his hips up and Sasuke could feel, against the curve of his ass, proof that Naruto was at least a little gay. He could feel the proof. It was so hot, and so so hard, and pulsing against his ass through the thin jeans he'd put on that night. And why was he still dressed? Naruto should be fucking him right now.

"Naruto, I'm-"

Naruto shook his head and his hands were suddenly grabbing Sasuke by the ass and grinding his cock up against him. "I could- this is so good," Naruto breathed. "Is it supposed to be like this?"

Sasuke blinked blearily, and pressed impossibly closer until the hard length of his own cock was pressed against Naruto's chest through their clothes. It wasn't ideal, but it was friction.

Naruto's eyes were wide as he continued to grind up towards Sasuke's ass, their noses touching, their breaths mingling. "Naruto," Sauske groaned as he finally had to close his eyes. It was intense. Too intense.

"I want to-" Naruto began as he reached one hand around and closer to Sasuke's dick through his pants.

Sasuke grabbed that hand before it could reach, and he shook his head. "No. You don't," he reminded Naruto as he pushed his hips down to give Naruto all the friction he wanted. "If we do it like this, you can still... pretend."

Naruto's hand finally came up to brush his thumb against Sasuke's bottom lip, and Sasuke opened his eyes. "I don't want to pretend," Naruto promised him.

"Maybe I do," Sasuke admitted as he continued to roll his hips.

Naruto looked like Sasuke had just hit him. It was too much. What was Sasuke doing? Hinata had trusted him to take care of her husband, and here he was. Taking care of him all right.

Suddenly, Sasuke reached for the handle of the car door and pulled it, pushing the door open and sliding off of Naruto's lap.

"I have to- I have to go. I can't do this." Sasuke said all in one shaking breath.

Naruto stared at him in surprise, and it took all of Sasuke's willpower not to look towards his lap to see if he was still aroused. He knew he was.

"Sasuke- I'm sor-"

Sasuke shook his head and turned around, reaching into his pocket for his keys. "Please, Naruto. Don't apologize to me. I'm not the one you owe the apology to."

Sasuke turned tail and did something he had always done better than anyone else. He ran away. It was something that he wouldn't be proud of at any point, but it was what he felt was necessary. How could he call himself any sort of proud out man if he was fooling around with a not-so-straight, married guy? It might've been different if that guys wife was a miserable bitch. But she wasn't, and she'd trusted him, and he'd broken that trust.

Clearly not as much as Naruto had, but still. He had no idea how Naruto was going to explain all of that away to himself, much less his wife, but Sasuke was sure he'd never see him again.

So why was his chest aching? It was just an attraction, wasn't it?

He stumbled into his apartment on shaking feet, and threw off his shoes, stomping into the living room. His roommate was sitting on their couch, her feet curled up under her and a book in her hand. When she heard him, she lifted her pink haired head up and smiled at him.

A smile that quickly vanished when she saw the state he was in. "Sasuke-" she began, uncurling her feet and standing from the couch.

"No," he choked out, and why oh why was his vision blurred?

"Sasuke, come here, tell me what's wrong," she pleaded as she moved closer to him, her hands up like she was reasoning with a wild animal. One that might be spooked off.

Which was basically what he was.

"I'm- he- I-" he began, before he sank to his knees on the laminate floor and covered his face as if to cover his shame.

"Shit," Sakura muttered as she sank to her knees beside him and carefully, as if not to spook him, wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close to her chest. He'd never been one for physical contact like this, but it felt so good. So calming. When he shifted a little to press his ear against her not-so-ample bosom, Sasuke thought he could hear (and feel) the steady thump-thump of her heart beating, and it calmed him slightly.

"It's the hot blond, isn't it?" She asked softly, rubbing his back.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just nodded and marvelled at the way the tears were cascading down his cheeks. He hadn't cried since he'd left home and had had to say goodbye to his mother and older brother.

"Did he do... something you didn't want?" She asked again, this time carefully.

Sasuke shook his head. "It wasn't that." It came out muffled against the fabric of her shirt.

"Did he... do something you _did_ want?" she asked even more carefully this time.

He nodded. "Y-yeah. I guess you could say that. It was... it was... he's _married_."

Sakura nodded and slid her fingers through Sasuke's hair, taming it a little. "And apparently not as straight as either of us thought," she said, humming.

"No. Definitely not. But- am I... I'm horrible. If I hadn't- he would just be married happily-"

Sakura pulled back a little and stared down at Sasuke somewhat sternly. "No. Don't say that. Someone would've eventually shown him the dark side or whatever you gays are calling it now. All you did was speed up the process. How happy can his marriage really be if he is fucking you?"

Sasuke flushed a little, but dark brows drew together slightly. "He didn't- I mean, it didn't get that far."

Sakura raised a brow and tilted her head to the side, pink hair falling over her shoulder. "It didn't? Then what are you so upset for?"

Sasuke sighed and lifted a slightly shaking hand to wipe at his face. He felt disgusting. "We almost- if I hadn't put a stop to it, he might've actually- you know."

Sakura nodded and continued petting Sasuke's hair a moment, before tucking a stray strand behind his ear. "But you did stop it. That clearly makes you the stronger man. He obviously has issues he needs to work out, and I don't care how much you're in love with him... You need to stay away. That guy is like poison."

Sasuke frowned a little deeper. "I'm not in love with him," he argued.

Sakura snorted in disbelief. "Have you seen you right now? Boy, you love that douchecanoe."

Sasuke sat perfectly still for a moment, going through memories in his mind before closing his eyes in frustration. "Shit. What do I do?"

Sakura stood, and pulled on Sasuke's hand until he stood with her. "You sleep with someone else. Get it out of your system. You have to do _something_. Maybe put more focus on your art? That might help, and hey! On the bright side, I heard heartbreak helps with creativity!"

The only problem was that he didn't want to be creative. He wanted to be back in that hideously fancy car with Naruto, feeling that (what he could only assume from how it had felt against him) hard, thick, cock inside of him, bringing him to the point of ecstacy and back again.

But his guilt was eating him alive. Which was a little funny, because he was rather used to being as selfish as he wanted to be. So why couldn't he just get fucked by a fancy guy, and deal with the repercussions later?

Why was it that the only thing he could think of was the broken expression on that flushed, scarred face? And how Naruto had constantly referred to him as his celestial best friend?

Why, goddamnit, couldn't things just be black and white.

And why the fuck did he still want to go and talk to him, see him, be with him, after what had just happened? Was he torturing himself? Yes. Definitely.

"Okay, Sakura. Thanks for... well. You know. Helping."

Sakura smiled and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his cheek. "Anytime."

She was the closest thing to a family he had in this country and he'd wished over and over again that he could be attracted to her. He wanted to- well, if he weren't as gay as he was, kissing her would've been the perfedt solution to his misery.

"I'm just going to go to bed now," he said as he turned away from her and headed towards his portion of the suite. "I have work first thing."

She nodded and stepped back towards the couch and her book. "Sure. I have tomorrow off, so it'll be just you and Chouji. Good luck with that."

Sasuke sighed and headed towards his bed. He owed Hinata an apology. And Naruto, probably, too. He just needed to get the guilt off of himself. And then he'd return to his old self. Someone who wasn't affected by such menial things.

When he got to the curtained off portion of the apartment that he called a bedroom, he ducked in and looked around. Pictures he'd taken were pinned to the walls, and he wondered idly if Sakura was right. Maybe he could take some of the misery sitting heavily in his belly, and be creative with it. It had worked when he'd first left home, so why not now?

Okay. So new plan. The next day, as soon as his shift was over, he had a date with the most reliable partner he'd ever known. His camera. Perfect.

Feeling relieved, Sasuke undressed and sank into his bed. He was going to be okay. He had to be. No _guy_ was going to ruin him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait! I wrote this so fast, I was motivated! I hope you guys like it! it's not the final chapter, I promise! Don't worry, I'm not that mean! Thanks for coming on this adventure with me this far, though! :))

The next day brought Sasuke as much physical pain as he deserved. He had known that he shouldn't drink as much beer as he had, but, well, it had seemed like the right thing to do at the time.

Which seemed like it was becoming his mantra. He'd never been the sort of guy who needed to… live in the moment. He loved to live his life, but it was different than seizing the day the way he'd come to live recently. It was crazy. How could meeting one guy change his entire style of living?

He needed to stop. He could still live the way he always had, if he could just get Naruto out of his mind. Which wasn't that hard, right? If he just got laid or… or. Well, maybe when school started back up and he threw himself into his studies. Those both would be perfect ways of moving on.

But Naruto- Sasuke could still close his eyes and feel that cock pressed up against him, thick and hard even through layers of clothing. He could still smell that expensive cologne and see the look of adoration in those blue eyes.

Stop. He needed to stop. It wasn't helping anyone to have him in a state like this. He needed to clear his head. Sakura was right. The easiest way to do that would be to throw himself into his art.

After showering and getting dressed, Sasuke took a reluctant peek in the mirror. Usually, he took his time and made sure he looked perfect. But as he stared at someone that he could hardly recognized, he knew that he just… didn't care right now. Hadn't that been what got him in trouble in the first place?

There were dark bags under his eyes, and his usually frowning lips were turned even further down. It was like instead of his usual resting bitch face, he'd transformed to having a resting sad face. Great. Thanks for that, Naruto. What a dick.

And shouldn't he be thinking a lot more about what an asshole Naruto was? Trying to fuck him in his car while his wife waited at home? Sasuke knew that Naruto was going through something. Sasuke himself could remember how hard it was to come to terms with sexual identity, he'd done it when he'd been quite a bit younger, so maybe it was harder when you were older?

Naruto had said that no one else had made him question himself before, so maybe he wasn't even gay. Maybe he was just bi-curious. Or something. But Sasuke just didn't have time for it. Or for how bad he'd feel even if Naruto did do the right thing and left his wife. Sasuke would feel so guilty. Hinata hadn't done anything wrong other than marrying Naruto who, late in life, was realizing that he would love nothing more than to bury his dick in Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke would just have to do something he'd always been great at, and practice self-control. He was great at not giving in to things he wanted. Regardless of how badly he'd wanted. The first years he'd moved to this country from Japan, he'd wanted nothing more than to go home and bury his face in his mother's neck and just… be there. With her. And when she'd gotten sick, the first time, he'd wanted to go back and see her. But his father wouldn't have any of it. He'd convinced himself that Sasuke was a burden on their family. And no measure of argument from Mikoto or Itachi was enough to convince him otherwise.

Sasuke had wished over and over that it was his father who was continuously getting sick instead of his mother. Maybe that would've given Fugaku some perspective on family. The asshole.

Turning away from the mirror, Sasuke wondered if this was what his mother looked like now. His own reflection. Sickly and _weak_. Sasuke was so weak. He couldn't stand it. Just the thought made anger boil just under his flesh. He wasn't weak. Not normally. He was the strongest man he'd ever known, and he was closer to achieving his goal than he'd ever been.

"Fuck this," he muttered as he stomped towards his bedroom (if it could be called that), and grabbed his camera. He was going to make something out of all of this emotion he felt. He wasn't going to let it all be useless. Well, any more useless than his dick felt after last night.

Sakura had already gone to work, so the apartment was empty as Sasuke grabbed his jacket and headed out.

He took the long way to the inner harbour, wanting to feel the cool ocean breeze against his skin. Also, closer to Beacon Hill Park, there were plenty of beautiful places to take photographs. He could usually catch candids of either people or nature doing things that they never would've done if he'd been seen. He was pretty good at being discreet and, well, in his opinion, ninja like. Yeah. He totally could've been a ninja in a former life or something. Even though that was more of a thought Naruto would've had.

Wait. No. He wasn't going to think about Naruto. Not when- not when he was working on getting over him. Repaying his debt to society or something. He was just going to go and take some good fucking photos.

He caught the bus and collapsed down into an empty seat, relieved that no one was sitting beside him, and that the bus didn't stink today. It would be a relatively short ride from the inner harbour to beacon hill, so he was sure that no one would sit beside someone that looked as unapproachable as he did.

He was right. As the near-empty bus pulled up to the stop where he was getting off, he was glad that he'd finally, finally, fuckin finally, had something go right in his life. No stinky people on his bus. No old ladies trying to make conversation with him because they thought his resting bitch face was a call for help.

Good.

He crossed the street (carefully, because no one knew how to drive in this city and the streets wound a lot), and began to walk through the path at the front of the park, camera in hand. Good. It seemed like there were few people in the park which meant there would probably be a lot of wildlife out. Looking for food. Which Sasuke had. He had stuffed a few crackers into his pockets for the geese and peacocks. He wasn't a huge fan of the ducks, but the ducklings- well, if the newborns were around, he liked them enough. They were all cute. Not that he'd ever admit that.

Sasuke was glad he wasn't coming to the park with Sakura who, every single damn time, insisted that they go to the petting zoo to see the goats. Ugh. He hated the goats. They were jumpy and they literally shit everywhere.

Honestly, he didn't care how cute they were. They were always chewing on his hair- hair that took quite some time to style- and they liked to climb on his back. It was so weird. They had no sense of personal space. Just like Naruto. Yeah. Naruto was like a goat.

Yikes, more thoughts of Naruto. What the hell was wrong with him? Maybe he should've just gone out with that guy that Sakura just continuously was trying to get him to go out with. Gotten laid. Gotten the feel of Naruto's cock pressed up against his ass out of his head.

Fuck.

One guy. It was just _one_ guy. Why was he so obsessed? Was Sakura right? Did he have more than just… feelings for Naruto? Had he fallen for him?

Sasuke had never fallen in love before in his entire life. Of course he'd had crushes, but that was different, right? This was… this was more intense. More dangerous. More… everything.

All he wanted to do, as he walked off the path and into the grass of the park looking around for anything worthwhile of being taken by him, was to have Naruto's strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. Those full lips pressed against the back of his neck, and the smell of fresh cut grass and summer surrounding his senses.

Sighing at his own failure of keeping the (married) older man out of his mind, Sasuke kicked at a dying dandelion and watched as the little fluffs went all over the place, flying into the air. When he'd been younger, his brother had told him that they were wishing flowers. Well, he wasn't about to make a wish on that one.

Any wish he made would've been incredible selfish and incredibly cruel to Hinata. And to Naruto, who didn't know what he wanted.

Sasuke wished he had never catered that wedding. It wouldn't have been as bad as all this if he'd never met the other man. He wished- no. He couldn't wish he'd never met Naruto, because what was life without the excitement of a first love? Except that his first was married to his own first love and had no business kissing Sasuke.

He wished his brother was around to tell him that everything was going to be okay. It always felt more real coming from Itachi.

"Fuck this," he muttered to himself as he stomped through the grass with little grace. He had stopped looking for things to photograph, and he was now looking for something to destroy. Flowers or a stick or… maybe a duck or goat or something. He just wanted to make something else feel the ache that was in his chest.

That's when he saw her. Sitting at a bench in the furthest eastern edge of the park. Her long dark hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders, her pale skin shining in the sunlight, a bit of a pink tinge around her nose and chin where the sun was burning her a little. It wasn't summer yet, but the sun could be cruel. It wasn't even hot, but Sasuke knew- hot or not, it burned.

She looked sad. Her pale eyes were downcast, and her hands were holding tight to the seat of the bench. Her cheeks were slightly flushed like she'd been crying. At first Sasuke didn't recognize her. Just knew he had to take a picture because there was so much emotion that he could empathize with there. He snapped a photo before moving a little closer. She could probably see him now. That was when he recognized her, and a jolt of- well, _something_ went through him.

"Sasuke," she said softly as she looked up. Her eyes were red rimmed. She'd definitely been crying.

Sasuke swallowed hard and knew there was no running from this. He stepped closer and sat next to her on the bench. " ," he said softly. The title felt like ash in his mouth.

She looked down again at that, and when she looked up, her eyes were shining with tears. "I don't know for how much longer that title will apply to me," she whispered.

Sasuke tensed a little as her hand came down to cover his gently. He wasn't used to people just… touching him. That, and, well, he was the reason she was crying, he figured.

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

"Naruto- he- he… do you think I'm ugly?" She asked slowly, her cheeks flushed as she looked away immediately after asking the question.

Sasuke stared at her in shock. "No!" he said quickly. "I think you're breathtaking. Did Naruto, uh… call you ugly?" That didn't sound like Naruto. And if it was, then Sasuke should count himself lucky that he hadn't gotten more involved with him.

"Wha- no!" She replied a little shocked. "That's not it. He would never say it like that. But- do you think I'm dim?"

He knew she was asking him if she was stupid and he didn't want to answer. She was a little naive from not seeing the connection he and Naruto had, but he didn't think she was stupid for it. She was just… in love."

"No. No, you're not dim, Hinata." Sasuke answered after a slight hesitation. If she noticed it, she didn't say anything about it.

"Then… why is Naruto cheating on me?" She asked, and another tear rolled down her cheek.

Sasuke had never felt so awful. Not even when he'd crawled off of Naruto the night before. Not even after their first kiss. Seeing the result of his actions- the consequences. It was too much.

"Did he- did he tell you?" Sasuke probed gently.

"No. Well. Yes. He said he went crazy for someone that wasn't me and that he didn't know what he wanted. But that he would never leave me because I'm his best friend."

Sasuke drew in a sharp breath and looked away. He felt the ache in his chest spread. He'd never asked Naruto to leave Hinata, but now that he was hearing that Naruto never would, even though that should've been a relief, it made him feel like someone had just punched him in the chest.

"That's good, isn't it?" He asked her without looking at her.

"I don't want his pity!" She said quickly. Her hand was holding a little tighter to Sasuke's. "I want him to love me again. We've been married such a short period of time, I never thought that something like this would happen to us."

Sasuke sighed and turned back to her. Who would've thought he'd be consoling the man he'd been seeing's wife?

"I don't think it had anything to do with you" he said slowly. "I think. I think it's just him. He might be… confused."

"Confused about what, though?" Hinata asked, and her voice was a little louder now. "What girl could love him more than I can?"

Sasuke winced slightly. "Maybe it's not-"

Hinata pulled her hand back a little and brushed a little of her hair away from her face. "It doesn't matter. If he doesn't want me, and only me, doesn't that mean I deserve better?"

Sasuke stared at her. She seemed to be bolder than he'd thought. Would she really leave Naruto? And if she did, what did that mean for Sasuke? Would the thrill have worn out of Naruto, knowing he was no longer tapping the forbidden tree?

"Are you going to leave him?" Sasuke asked curiously. Why did he care? Look at the mess he'd already made of this woman's life.

"I don't- I don't know yet. I need to know who he loves more. If it's this other woman than I- I just, it's just, I love him so much, I want him to be happy. If being with her will make him happier than being with me, then what choice do I have?"

Sasuke sighed and nodded. He felt horrible.

She leaned a little closer, resting her head on his shoulder. She was clearly a very physical woman. "What do you think I should do, Sasuke?"

She sounded so vulnerable. Sasuke knew that if he told her to leave Naruto, she probably would. But, even though he was already the villain in this story, he didn't want to be the monster too.

"I think you should do whatever you feel best with. It's a decision you'll have to live with," was what he finally decided to say.

Hinata nodded, but seemed to relax a little. "I'll think about it then," she said quietly.

Sasuke wished he'd been born with an inclination towards women. Because if he could've found someone as sweet and kind as Hinata, he thought he might've been happier than he was in this moment.

But he still felt that unstoppable force driving him to seek out Naruto. They had to have a conversation.

Closure. Yeah.

"Hinata," he said softly, pulling away a little. "I have to go. My roommate is waiting for me." She nodded looking sleepy. "I can call a cab for you, or- how did you get here?"

She looked a little more at ease than she had when he'd first seen her. "My driver brought me," she admitted, flushing a little. She seemed to be embarrassed at that, but Sasuke didn't know why.

"Okay, do you want me to walk you back to the parking lot?" he offered.

She shook her head. "I think I'm going to sit here a little longer to think about… everything. This place makes me feel safe."

Sasuke nodded. He'd always felt safer out in nature as well.

"Okay. If you need anything, just- uh. Well, I'm probably not the best to talk to about all this stuff about, but I feel like… if there's anything I can do for you, just let me know."

Hinata nodded and offered him a bit of a weak smile. "You're more helpful than you realize, Sasuke."

Sasuke shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other before turning around. "I'll see you later," he called back before moving in a bit of a jog back the way he came.

He wanted to lose himself a little. He couldn't believe- had Naruto lost his mind? He never should've told her. She was a mess now. Now there was hardly enough pieces of three people to make one whole one. Fuck.

Without thinking about it, Sasuke hopped on the first bus taking him downtown, and sat down heavily in the very back. He didn't usually sit back there because the seats were so close together, but he didn't want to think. He just wanted to stare out the window and zone out.

When he got to his destination, he stepped off the bus via the back door with one hand held up in thanks to the driver, and moved to walk into the large building he'd never thought he'd go into again. Kyuubi Press.

He rode the elevator and was so lost in thought that he forgot to be annoyed by the music playing loudly in the small, rectangular space.

When the doors opened on the top floor, he stepped into the open reception space of Naruto's office.

Ino looked up at him, surprise written on her face and she shook her head. "He's not taking unexpected visitors right now."

Sasuke felt a familiar scowl tug at his features. "Shut up. He'll see me. I'm sure of it."

And without waiting for a shocked Ino to respond, he stomped over to the double doors and yanked one of them open.

Naruto was sitting behind his desk, reading a piece of official looking paper with his brows furrowed.

When Sasuke entered unceremoniously, Naruto's blue eyes rose from the paper and his expression morphed into something Sasuke couldn't recognize. "Sasuke!" He said quickly, rising from his seat and stepping closer. "What are you-?"

Sasuke lifted a hand to stop Naruto from moving any closer to him. He closed the door tightly behind him to help avoid Ino's prying ears from hearing something she'd probably gossip about. "I came to tell you what an absolute asshole you are!" He said loudly, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he breathed angrily.

His camera was still hanging around his neck.

Naruto frowned a little and stared at Naruto like he wanted nothing more than to come closer. "What are you talking about? Is this about last night? Because I didn't mean to-"

Sasuke felt his cheeks warm and he shook his head, crossing his arms. "You already apologized about that," he said quickly. Naruto looked further confused. "Did you tell your wife that you were in love with another woman?"

Naruto straightened a little and looked shocked. "How did you-?" He began, licking his lips nervously. "Wait- she was asleep-"

"No. She really wasn't. I saw her in the park and she asked me if she should leave you. _She_ asked _me_." He said angrily.

Naruto swallowed so hard that Sasuke could see his adams apple bob nervously. "What did you say?"

Sasuke threw his hands up in the air. "I didn't tell her we almost fucked in your car, if that's what you're worried about. Or that you are at least a little bit gay, because your dick was definitely hard. And you wanted me, and I wanted you, but you can't… this is ridiculous. What were you thinking?"

Naruto's whole face was red and his hand was balled into a fist at his side. He looked like he didn't know what to say. "I'm not gay," was what finally came out of his mouth.

Sasuke let out a bit of a sad laugh and shook his head. "You are so far in the closet, you've found Narnia."

Naruto stepped closer, finally, and even though Sasuke wanted to take a step back, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I already told you," Naruto said quietly. "It's just _you_."

Sasuke flushed and felt his own shoulders slump a little. "You told her you would never leave her," he finally said quietly.

Naruto closed the distance between them and cupped Sasuke. "I'm in love with you," he said slowly, like it was painful for him to admit.

Sasuke's eyes shot up and he stared at the taller man. "Wha-"

Naruto rested his forehead against Sasuke's. "But she's my best friend. I can't- I just-"

Sasuke wrapped both arms around Naruto's neck and just did what felt natural to him and clung tightly to him. "I know. It's okay."

But it wasn't. His whole body was aching from the admission. How had he fallen in love with such a hopeless sap?

Naruto's arms came around him, and they stood there like that. Just holding each other tightly. "I have to go," Sasuke whispered. "I can't-"

Naruto nodded and pressed a kiss lightly against the top of his head. "I get it. I shouldn't… indulge myself anymore."

Before they could fully pull apart, the doors opened, and Ino popped her head in. "Boss, I-"

She stopped and the two men quickly untangled their limbs from each other. But it was too late.

"I'm going to lunch," she finished, and it sounded cold. Disconnected.

Fuck.

"Ino, I-" Naruto began, but she had already closed the doors. "Fuck my life," Naruto said, his head falling back.

"Yeah. Good luck with that," Sasuke said slowly. He needed to leave. He wanted to cry. He needed Sakura.

Naruto cleared his throat and they stood there uncomfortably, before Sasuke turned around and left.

He made it to the elevator before a pale hand grabbed at him and stopped him in his steps. "So. It's you, is it?" Ino hissed.

Sasuke felt incredibly defensive as he yanked his arm back. "It's not what you think."

Ino shook her head. "Hinata calls me, 3am this morning. To tell me Naruto has been cheating on her. But it wasn't with some girl, was it? It was with you! But, oh, you don't mess with other couples, right? Until you do, you absolute whore!"

Sasuke's whole face was red and he was angry, but he knew she was right. "Leave me alone," he uttered as he stepped into the elevator and pounded down on the close door button.

He just wanted to get the hell away from everyone that had anything to do with Naruto, or this big mess.

His life was falling apart, and he was the cause. What was worse was the fact that he realized he'd never gotten the chance to tell Naruto that he loved him back.

Vowing to himself in that horrible moment that it took for the elevator to reach the bottom floor, Sasuke swore he would never fall in love again. To hell with unstoppable forces. Especially when the immovable object was someone as nice as Hinata.

Fuck his life. Really, just fuck it.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the chapter, blah blah blah, death in the family that had to be dealt with. But here's a short chapter to tide you guys over until I get a little more time! :))) Enjoy!

When the elevator dinged for the bottom floor, Sasuke immediately thought he could sympathize with it. It felt like his heart had dropped out his feet. When the doors slid open, he was staring at the ground, blinking back furious tears when he nearly crashed into someone. He raised his eyes and opened his mouth to, what, apologize or yell or what… he wasn't sure, but it just revealed to his sight the vision of a tall, curvy, long, dark-haired beauty. Ah. Yes. The reason his life sucked so bad right now.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata began. "I didn't mean- oh, Sasuke! What are you doing here?" She looked almost astonished to see him.

Seeing her face made guilt boil inside of him, and he was certain he couldn't feel any worse. Except there was something other than guilt there. There was that green coloured beast. Jealousy. He wanted what she had, and he knew that he couldn't have it.

"I was just-" He began, looking anywhere but at her face.

She reached over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You look so sad," she said softly, tilting her head at him. "What's the matter? Girl problems?"

Sasuke choked on a laugh and shook his head. "No, no. I'm fine. I promise. It's just… been a long day."

Hinata sighed along with him and looked warily at the elevator. "I know what you mean. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do. I don't know if I want him to stay with me out of guilt, but I think- this woman that has made him go crazy- she must be something special. I wonder if she knows about me."

Sasuke flushed and felt, suddenly, like she deserved to know the truth. She was clearly suffering when it would've eased her pain to know that Naruto was just searching for something she couldn't even give him. But he was a coward and so, of course, he remained silent. For the most part.

"No woman could match what you mean to Naruto. No… person, could ever convince him that you shouldn't be a part of his life, and no one ever should. You're very special to him."

Hinata sniffed slightly, and he turned his head to face her again. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were shining bright. "I just don't think I can see him right now," she whispered. "I love him, but… I can't be second best. I don't deserve being second. I should always be his first choice."

Sasuke inhaled sharply through his nose. "You are his first, I honestly believe that. Even if he loves this other person, you're his best friend. He told me himself."

Hinata closed her eyes. "Do you think he loves her?"

Sasuke looked away again. This was too painful. Why was he doing this? He wasn't- it wasn't his job, and yet he felt like he owed it to Hinata. After all, he was the reason her husband was having a gay crisis.

"I… don't know. He said he was confused." Sasuke admitted. He didn't want to tell her that Naruto had admitted to being in love with him only ten minutes earlier.

A tear rolled down Hinata's flushed cheek. Sasuke reached out and wiped it away. "Don't cry. Please don't cry." He said softly. "Crying makes me incredibly uncomfortable. I'm not good at dealing with crying women, just ask my roommate. She cried once and I just… threw a blanket over her head"

Hinata hiccuped and laughed softly. Sasuke felt a little at ease. "I'm sorry, I just can't- is there any way, and I know it's an imposition, but could Naruto stay with you until we get this sorted out? I just can't… see him yet. And I don't want to send him to a hotel where he could bring that… woman."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and he swallowed hard. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean, he's used to such big houses and condos and rooms and my apartment is a bachelor that I share…" He was terrified of having Naruto in his home. What could happen between them.

"Please. I know it's a lot to ask, but you've been such a good friend to both of us, and you're the only one that I can think of to ask…"

Sasuke felt the twinge of temptation low in his belly, and he shivered slightly as it began to overcome him. He'd always thought that he couldn't ever be as selfish as anyone else he'd met, but… here he was, about to make the most selfish decision of his life.

"Okay. I'll do it," he breathed. "I'll take him in." And he probably would, too. With any luck. Unless he could keep a safe space between them. Sakura was good at being a cock blocker. Maybe she could help him out.

Hinata visibly relaxed and wiped at her eyes. "Okay. Okay, thank you, Sasuke. You're saving my marriage."

"I… wouldn't say that," he murmured.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head closer.

"Oh, nothing. I was just clearing my throat." He said a little louder.

Hinata reached and gripped his elbow gently. "I'll pay you back one day. I promise," she vowed as she turned around. "Can you tell him? I can't- I'm afraid that if I see him, I'll break."

Sasuke stared at her back. She was his wife. She hadn't done a single thing wrong. She didn't deserve what they were doing to her. He'd be the one who owed her in the end, he was certain.

"Yeah. I'll tell him for you."

"Okay, thank you. I think I'll go and… I don't know. There's one of my friends, he's sweet. He said he'd come and spend the night to make sure that I don't… cry myself to sleep, I guess."

Sasuke nodded, biting down on his bottom lip. That didn't sound healthy, either, but it wasn't his job to point out how fucked up the relationship was between these two. He had problems of his own.

Hinata turned and walked away with the lacking of her heels on the tiles. Sasuke's heart was racing in time with her footsteps.

He and Naruto, alone. In his apartment. Where temptation would lurk around every corner. He was losing to himself. He'd always thought that he would never make anyone feel bad about themselves after what his Father had done to him. And here he was, making Hinata feel like she needed to play second fiddle to another woman. She didn't even know that Naruto was seeking something that she couldn't give him.

It wasn't her fault. It wasn't his fault. Hell, it wasn't even Naruto's fault. It was just a horrible situation. There was no happy ending. Not for any of them.

Once Hinata was safely out of the building, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair exhaustedly. He wasn't prepared for this. He'd always thought himself rather grown up, but this was just proving to him that he still had some growing up to do. He wasn't as… aged as he'd thought.

He pushed the button on the elevator and leaned against the wall, his forehead touching the cool marble. He hated this whole situation so much. But it meant- he would have another little while to figure out his own feelings and how to get himself out of the mess he'd created for himself.

He was never going to cater another wedding ever again. It was a recipe for danger.

The elevator dinged, andSasuke stepped onto it. He didn't know what Naruto's reaction was going to be, but hopefully it wouldn't be the worst case scenario, in which he screamed at Sasuke for talking to Hinata, and punched him. A well-deserved punch. But one he still didn't long for.

When he got back to the top floor, he stepped out and relief washed over him when he realized that Ino must've gone for her lunch. Good. He didn't need anymore slut shaming.

He dragged his feet a little uncharacteristically as he inched towards those big double doors. Lifting a pale hand, he knocked with renewed courage. He could do this.

He heard a muffled "Come on in, Ino," and he pushed the doors open and stepped through the threshold. Naruto looked up, and they stared at each other in shock for a second. Just stood there as the only sound that filled the room was the whoosh of the door closing behind him.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed, standing. "What-?"

"I saw your wife downstairs," he said quickly, looking away. "She seemed surprised to hear that you'd fallen in love with the _woman_ who you've been seeing."

Naruto flinched a little, and sank back down into his big, plush, seat. "Oh god, you told her it was you?" He asked softly.

Sasuke snorted a little. "Should I have? How do you think she'd react if she knew you were getting your jollies off to some guy you barely know?"

Naruto's head whipped up, and there was an angry flush on his scarred cheeks. "I know you!" He insisted.

Sasuke snorted again. "The only thing you know about me is that I'm some gay guy that works at a Japanese restuarant, and I'm something you can't have. That's the only reason you want me!" He said angrily.

Naruto slammed his hands down on his desk and stood up quickly. "I feel closer to you than I have to anyone else in my entire life! I don't need to know anything but that! You're my- I don't know. Soulmate or something. I've known it since the first time you hit on me."

Sasuke flinched and stepped back a little. "Your wife should be your soulmate," he whispered.

Naruto stepped out from behind his desk and, hand up as if to not spook Sasuke, he moved closer to him. "I can't help this. It's just- it's not like I wanted to fall in love with some guy at my wedding."

Sasuke shivered a little and crossed his arms. He felt ready to run, but then he remembered Hinata's plea, and knew he had to follow through. Maybe he could work this out of Naruto's system. Just give him a good fuck, and then he wouldn't be so curious. It was probably that he was the first gay guy he'd ever met, and it was confusing him. Yeah, that was probably what it was.

And it wasn't like Sasuke was all torn up, right? Or what, who cared if he was. He was young enough that he had time to get over it. There were hundreds of other guys who could fuck Naruto out of him.

"I know," Sasuke said. "Hinata wants you to stay with Sakura and myself. She thinks if you go to a hotel, you'll bring the girl you're fucking with you. And she doesn't want you fooling around."

Naruto made a garbled sound that made very little sense as he ran tanned fingers through blond hair. "Fuck," he groaned. "How can we-?" He asked slowly, looking back at Sasuke.

"She's very hard to deny," Sasuke said with a shrug. "She begged me. She probably didn't want anyone else to see you. It's too bad you didn't tell her that you've been thinking about me that way."

"I'm not gay-" Naruto began.

Sasuke let out a chilly laugh. "You're at least a little gay," He insisted.

Naruto flushed. "It's just you," he said firmly. "I'm not attracted to any guys."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke took a step closer, his arms still crossed. "Reality check. I'm a guy."

That flush darkened slightly. "I don't even know if it's like that with you," Naruto argued. "We haven't-"

Sasuke's fingers twitched in mild annoyance. How did Naruto get under his skin so easily? "Maybe you just need to get this curiosity out of your system."

Naruto stepped a little closer, and now they were only an arm's breadth apart. "Do you think that will save my marriage?" he asked a little softly.

Uncrossing his arms, Sasuke's hands rested at his sides, opening himself up. "Save it. Or ruin it. I don't know. That's up to you."

Naruto made another unintelligible sound and lunged forward, grabbing one of Sasuke's arms and pulling him closer.

Sasuke tensed a little, and looked up at Naruto through thick lashes. Even just being this close to Naruto, smelling his cologne, knowing he wanted him this way, it had the stirrings of arousal low in his belly. "Naruto.." he gasped.

Naruto shook his head. "I want you," he said quietly. "In a way I've never wanted anyone else. Please… help me make it go away."  
Something sharp hurt in Sasuke's chest, dulling his arousal a little. But of course Naruto would want it to go away. He was trying to save his marriage. That was what Sasuke was trying to do, too. That's just what he had to remind himself.

But did he have to face such a reality in a moment like this? Couldn't it wait until… after? But after what? Was he really going to let this happen?

Naruto's hand came up and brushed a little of his messy hair away from his face. "Sasuke…" he murmured as he tilted his head down, and he was moving so slowly. So, so slowly, giving Sasuke time to pull away before he slanted his lips against Sasuke's in a kiss that was so much of a slow burn that Sasuke thought he was going to combust.

Sasuke had kissed plenty of people before, but never, not once, not ever, had he felt such a _rightness_ in a kiss. Especially when that kiss was the wrongest thing he'd done in his life.

He let out a soft sound and the hand that Naruto had grabbed came to grab and fist in the dress shirt the other man was wearing. He didn't care that he was wrinkling it. He just wanted more, more, more. He was so hot. So, so, hot. Naruto was perfect right in that moment.

Naruto nipped gently at Sasuke's bottom lip, and Sasuke felt his legs go a little weak. He wanted this so bad. How long had it been since someone had initiated something like this? Someone who wasn't married and blond?

"Naruto-" he gasped as he pulled back a little. "We can't do this here."

Naruto pulled back, and Sasuke could see the way his pupils were so dilated and could feel, since they were pressed together, the proof that this man wanted him as badly as he wanted him back.

"Will your roommate be home tonight?" Naruto asked huskily, before clearing his throat.

Sasuke shook his head. "Not until late. She's working."

Naruto closed his eyes like he was willing himself to calmness. "And you?"

"I don't work tonight," he admitted a little breathlessly.

Naruto nodded without opening his eyes. "I'll be there in two hours. I just… have a board meeting first."

Sasuke swallowed hard and leaned in to press his lips against Naruto's a little chastely. "I'll leave you a key. After all, if you're going to be living with me, you'll need it."

Naruto opened one big, blue eye.. "Living with you," he breathed.

"Yeah. For now. I'll talk to Sakura. I'm sure she'll… understand." He said slowly. He knew she wouldn't. She'd just judge the shit out of him. But it would be worth it.

"Okay, you'd better go before I can't… hold back." he said slowly.

Sasuke flushed and pulled his keys out of his pocket. He slid the spare building key off the ring and placed it in Naruto's hand. "I'll see you tonight."

Sasuke released his other hand from its death grip on Naruto's shirt, and stepped back. He had to reach down to, uh, adjust himself a little, and he felt that dark, hungry gaze on him as he did so. "Goodbye."

Naruto swallowed hard and watched Sasuke leave. He'd never wanted and hated himself for wanting, anything more in his entire life.

Well, he'd just have to wait for that night to see what it would bring. To see if he would be cured of this feeling.

He didn't know what result he wanted more. A cure, or a hunger.

Fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke showered as soon as he got back to his apartment. He showered and washed his entirely body almost obsessively. He wanted Naruto to think he looked and smelled good. He didn't want anything to… gross him out. So he took great care in cleaning his _entire_ body. When he was done, he shivered and dried himself off.

Once he was dressed, and that even took quite some time, picking out the perfect outfit that screamed out 'fuck me' without being _too_ obvious. He let his hair hang loose in his face, and he was sure that he was ready to just do a bit of tidying his part of the apartment so that Naruto wouldn't think he was a slob.

He grabbed all of the clothes he'd decided against and shoved them into his dresser. He made his bed. He cleaned all of the dishes in the sink. He sprayed a little air freshener near the trash. Once he was satisfied, he began pacing back and forth by the front door.

What the hell was he doing? Who cared in Naruto was coming over? They were just going to screw the one time to get it out of his system, right? It wasn't like they'd been, and he even scoffed at himself for the thought, _making love_. That was something Naruto would surely save for his damn wife.

He just needed to take a deep breath and calm his racing heart. What if- what if Naruto got spooked and didn't come over after all? What if he realized, something that Sasuke hadn't himself, that this was a stupid plan?

No. Naruto might've been the smarter of the two very rarely, and he'd been so hard when Sasuke had pressed against him. There was no way that he'd change his mind. He'd been even more eager than Sasuke.

He was lost in thought when his phone rang, startling him out of that downward spiral. He reached into his pocket for it immediately, and relaxed a little when he realized it was not Naruto calling to cancel on him. It was just Sakura.

"Hey," he said into the phone after sliding his finger across to answer it.

"Is that how you always answer the phone?" Came the disapproving sound of his best friend's voice.

Sasuke let out a breath and frowned a little. "Only when my _caller display_ tells me it's you," he reminded her.

She laughed softly and tsked her tongue. "I'm just calling to tell you that I've lined up another date for you for tomorrow. And you _can't_ cancel this time. Neji has been nagging at me for a week to reschedule your date."

Sasuke snorted a little. "Yeah, because the neediness makes me want him all the more," he said sarcastically.

"Come on!" She insisted. "He liked that picture of you. You know… the shirtless one I took?"

Sasuke flushed a little and frowned deeper. "You're showing that to people!?"

Sakura laughed again. "You know you want me to. Besides, it's a good picture. Neji just likes what he sees."

Shaking his head, Sasuke sighed heavily in the direction of her room even though she wasn't there. "You're exhausting, you know?"

Sakura simply clicked her tongue at him again. "You need to stop obsessing over Mr. Blond and tall and handsome."

Sasuke didn't make any sound for a little while. He could practically hear Sakura's frown. "Sasuke? You still there?"

Sasuke hummed softly. Sakura gasped loudly. "Wait, what did you do!?"

Sasuke sighed again. "Nothing you would be approving of," he admitted.

Sakura groaned and he knew the face she must be making. "He's wrecking you," she told him firmly. "Not. Worth. It."

Sasuke made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat. "You don't even know him!"

"I know _you_," she reminded him. "Much better than he does."

Sasuke shook his head before he remembered that she couldn't see him. "He's my soulmate, according to him, or something. He's just… his wife asked if he could come and stay here for a little while."

Sakura's disapproval was palpable. "Sasuke."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke felt an embarrassed flush colour his cheeks. "I- it's for the best! I'll get him out of my system and even better yet! I'll get me out of his system, and then send him back to his wife, satisfied!"

Sakura snorted loudly. "You're supposed to be the smart one, remember?"

Sasuke shrugged and hummed. "Fine. Tomorrow night I'll go on that date, just to prove to you that I'm not pining. But tonight…"

Sakura made a garbled sound. "You're doing it- tonight!?" She exclaimed.

Sasuke sighed heavily. "Yeah. He wants- he needs the closure. I need the closure. Why drag it on?"

"Oh my god, Sasuke. You're so-" she began. He heard a dish crash to the ground in the distance."

"Shit," she said after a second. "I guess I have to go. Don't do it unless you know for sure that it's not going to break you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I know he has a big dick, but come on."

Sakura snorted. "You're ridiculous. I love you, okay?"

Sasuke hummed. "I know."

After that, the phone disconnected and Sasuke stared at the light emanating through the phone past the cracked screen as he sighed heavily and threw it onto his bed. Sakura was obviously right. Not that he'd ever tell her, but he knew that this was something he had to do. It was eating at him, he knew that he needed to be with Naruto at least this once to get him out of his system.

Otherwise, he'd just be forever wondering: what would it be like? What if they were meant to be together, what if, what if, what if.

Sasuke sighed, and kicked a sock into the direction of his hamper when he heard a key working awkwardly at their commonly sticking lock.

_Naruto_.

His breath caught in his throat and he ran his fingers through his hair a little self consciously. The door opened, and he stepped out of his curtained 'room'.

"Hello?" Came the now-familiar voice.

Sasuke stepped into the faded light still filtering in through the window. "I'm over here," he said in a voice that felt too loud for the room.

Naruto's eyes captured his from across the room, and they stood there like that, frozen for a moment. "Hi." Came the eventual word falling uncomfortably, and yet easily, from Naruto's lips.

Sasuke stepped closer, trying not to move too fast to give away his eagerness. Naruto moved at the same time. It only took a minute or two before they were standing in front of each other. Sasuke's throat was a little dry. Naruto looked so… his collar was unbuttoned, and his tie was hanging loosely from his neck, and there. His shirt was still a little wrinkled from the spot where Sasuke had clutched it earlier. Sasuke's gaze was focused on it.

He wondered if this was really as wrong as he'd been told. It couldn't be, and yet… his heart was beating so hard, so fast. It was making his chest feel really weird.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice reminded him that he wasn't really having a heart attack. He was just… freaking out.

Sasuke blinked several times, before he was able to lift his head to look Naruto in the face again. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Sasuke asked. "Because up until now you haven't- there's no going back."

Naruto let out a deep breath in a gust that ghosted across Sasuke's eyelashes, and his nostrils picked up a faint smell of- He frowned slightly. "Are you drunk?" he asked.

Naruto flushed, but shook his head. "I only had one drink. Just to… loosen me up."

Sasuke's frown deeped and he crossed his arms a little, feeling the need to close himself off a little from Narutol. "I- if you need to do that, then maybe you don't really want this?" he said slowly.

Naruto reached up and grabbed him by the shoulder. "No!" He insisted. "I was just really nervous."

Sasuke flinched a little away from the touch, but it was more out of surprise than anything else. "O-oh. Okay, then. I guess… I mean, if you're saying you're not drunk… then I believe you."

Naruto relaxed and offered him a bit of a lopsided smile. "Good," he said softly. Sasuke thought that smile was something kind of like the sun. It made him want to be closer to him. No, he couldn't keep thinking about him that way. Putting him on a pedestal.

Fuck.

Naruto swallowed hard. Sasuke could see his adams apple bobbing a little. "So. Can I, uh, kiss you?" Naruto asked slowly, licking his lips. Sasuke had already moved beyond the point where that would be enough, so he just nodded a little blearily. "Yeah. Kiss me."

Naruto moved faster and with more confidence than Sasuke thought anyone had the right to, and he tilted his head down a little to capture Sasuke's lips in a kiss so intense, it made his knees go a little weak.

Their lips slid together, teeth grazing lips and Sasuke sucked Naruto's bottom lip into his mouth, eliciting a well-deserved gasp from Naruto who arched against him in response. Sasuke could feel, in that moment, just how affected Naruto was by him. It was intoxicating. He'd never had such a strong impact on anyone before. And he'd been with his own handful of people before.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed against his lips. "I want-"

Sasuke nodded and began working the buttons on Naruto's shirt. He couldn't help but to look down as he did so, taking in the sight of the golden, sun-kissed skin as he did so. Naruto was breathing harder, and Sasuke could hear (and see) his chest rising and falling a little more quickly.

Once the shirt was completely open, Sasuke couldn't help but to run his fingers along the thick lines of muscles there. It was obvious that, much in the same way as Sasuke did, Naruto cared about his appearance and made an effort to look good. That or Hinata had gotten him a gym membership and dressed him- an option Sasuke didn't really want to think about.

"Naruto, you look-" Sasuke began, fingers sliding lower to Naruto's abdomen which twitched and flexed beneath the touch of his, probably, too cool fingers.

Naruto gasped softly, arching into the touch. "Thanks," he murmured, and when Sasuke looked at him again, his face was a little red. Sasuke liked that look on him. His eyes were a little glassy, and his lips were parted and, shit, Sasuke wanted to know if Naruto would be okay with fucking him, but he thought that they were slowly, and yet surely, making their way to that point.

As long as neither of them chickened out this time.

Sasuke leaned back into the taller man and brushed his lips against his jaw. It wasn't as smooth as it looked, his lips dragged over short, blond stubble that he hadn't even realized would be there. That he hadn't even realized would turn him on so much.

"Sorry, I didn't shave before I came over," Naruto muttered as his own hand came to slide against Sasuke's hip. "Also, it's not fair that you can see me but I can't see you," he said firmly as he tugged at the hem of Sauske's t-shirt.

Sasuke hesitated a second before lowering his hands to the hem of his shirt. "You can't be disappointed in my lack of tits, okay?" he said slowly. He didn't want to see disgust in Naruto's eyes. Or disappointment. He knew it was Naruto's first time working up to sex with a guy. By his own admission, he'd never seen anyone but his own wife naked in person in a sexual nature.

Fuck. What was he doing?

Naruto shook his head and helped Sasuke get his shirt over his head. It fell to the floor with a whoosh. "There," Sasuke said, crossing his arms over his chest a little. "Better?"

Frowning a little, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrists and uncrossed his arms, exposing his pale chest to the blue gaze. "Better," Naruto agreed a little breathlessly.

Sasuke shivered slightly under the scrutinizing look Naruto was giving him. "Stop staring," he said a little breathlessly.

Naruto shook his head and reached up to brush a hand from Sasuke's collarbone down, lower, to his nipple, scraping blunt nails over it in a way that made Sasuke gasp, and then down to his abdomen. "You're beautiful," Naruto said softly, lifting his gaze to meet Sasuke's.

Feeling his cheeks warm, Sasuke licked his lips a little nervously. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. Sure, he'd been called hot, or sexy, but Naruto was calling him beautiful. And Sasuke knew that he had someone truly beautiful to compare him to. "Thanks. I'm not, but thanks."

Naruto let out a breath against Sasuke's lips and cupped the beginnings of his erection through his tight pants. It was bold. Bolder than anything he'd ever done before. "You don't have to-" Sasuke began, but Naruto simply nipped at Sasuke's bottom lip and shook his head. "I don't want you to chicken out this time," he said shakily.

Sasuke sighed and rocked his hips a little into the touch, almost unconsciously. "I'm not going to chicken out this time," he promised. "This was my idea, remember?"

Naruto nodded and nuzzled the side of Sasuke's soft cheek until he was able to kiss along his jaw and throat. "Mm, I feel… hot," Naruto breathed.

Sasuke reached a little lower beyond Naruto's abdomen and felt the hard line of his cock already pushing out against his dress pants. It was turning him on even more to know that he was really, and honestly, having this effect on Naruto. He'd never felt more attractive than he did in that moment.

"Me too," Sasuke admitted, slightly short of breath. He wanted to make this good. It was probably the only time he was ever going to get this man in bed, which was fair, so he wanted to make it something good to remember.

"Can I…?" Sasuke asked anxiously, sliding his fingers just under the waistband of Naruto's pants without touching much more than the short, blond hairs there.

Naruto drew in a sharp breath and pulled his hand away from Sasuke. For a second, Sasuke was worried that he'd changed his mind or was freaking out, but then his hands were moving to unbutton and unzip the fastening of his own dress pants, letting them pool at his feet. When they were off, Sasuke chanced a glance downward and let out a breathy laugh. "Orange boxers?" He asked in disbelief. "You have serious problems."

Naruto rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and began fumbling with the fastenings of Sasuke's jeans. They were tight ones, so he was struggling a little. "I just like that colour, okay? It stands out. Which, as a kid, I did not. Not in any good ways, anyways."

Sasuke found that he actually did like hearing about Naruto's life, but just then? Not the time he was most looking forward to hearing about it. Just then, he was busy batting Naruto's fingers away from his jeans so that he could unfasten them himself.

Naruto huffed a breath and Sasuke unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans, shimmying out of them a little awkwardly. Maybe he hadn't totally thought things through. Maybe because he had been trying to think about what he'd look like fully dressed, he hadn't thought about what he might look like as he tried to get _undressed_. Whoops.

He glanced back up at Naruto to see if the big oaf was laughing at him, but he was just staring with wide, dark blue eyes. It made Sasuke shiver a little to see Naruto looking at him like that.

"Is this still okay?" Sasuke asked softly, as he stood there only in his black boxer briefs, fabric clinging to his body and showing Naruto, very obviously, just how into this he was.

Naruto licked his lips a little but nodded. "Kinda scary, but definitely okay."

Sasuke laughed a little breathlessly, and tilted his head to the side. "Why scary?"

Naruto flushed as though he hadn't realized that he'd admitted that out loud. "I just meant- because I can see how into it you are, you're hard- I can tell- and so am I. It's making me even more into it to see how into it you are, and I'm not used to being able to _see_ it."

Sasuke raised a brow and reached between them to cup the outline of Naruto's cock through those hideous boxers. "It's doing the same to me," he admitted softly. "I love seeing how hard you are for me."

Naruto's flush deepened a little, but the words seemed to make him feel a little bolder. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's cock through the thin fabric, stroking him softly.

A gasp escaped Sasuke and he fought not to close his eyes. If this was just going to happen this once, he didn't want to miss any of it.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his eyes blown even wider and darker as he leaned in to kiss him. "You look really fucking good right now," he murmured against full lips.

Sasuke shivered and pulled back to grab Naruto by the hand. "My room is over here, let's stop fucking around."

Naruto licked his lips, but nodded and allowed Sasuke to pull him over to the curtain in the corner of the room. Naruto looked mildly apprehensive as they stepped behind it to reveal a bed, dresser, and bedside table. There wasn't much else.

"We're really doing this," Naruto breathed.

Sasuke released his hand and stepped to the bed. "If you're sure you want to," he said with a level of anxiety all his own.

Naruto stepped closer to the bed. "I do want to, it's just- there's no going back after this, is there?" He asked softly. "If we- If I- it'll be cheating and there's no going back."

Sasuke raised a brow at the other man. "You've already told me you love me. Unless you were lying, that's already cheating. Just so you know."

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Of course I wasn't lying, I guess I just never thought to count anything other than physical acts of- y'know, this, as cheating."

Sasuke sighed and lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Why was his type always the dumbest guy? "It is. It's all cheating."

He wondered, as uncomfortable tears prickled in the corners of his eyes, if this meant that Naruto wasn't going to follow through.

Before Sasuke could sit up and tell him to forget it, though, there was a heavy weight on the bed as it dipped down and Sasuke turned his head to see Naruto looking at him. "I want this," he said firmly. "If you want it with me, I want it with you. Maybe- maybe I just need to know what it feels like to be with you, and then I can go back to my regular life."

Sasuke swallowed past an awful lump of bile in his throat and nodded. "That's the hope, isn't it?"

Naruto relaxed a little and nodded as he dragged blunt fingernails up the outside of Sasuke's thigh, making him shiver lightly again.

Sasuke let his legs fall open slightly as Naruto did what he probably did to his wife, Sasuke couldn't help but to think coolly. He was teasing the inside and outside of his thighs with light touches. Sure, it felt good, but it was what a girl would like, and Sasuke's job was to show him what a man liked.

Sasuke rolled onto his stomach carefully, dislodging Naruto's fingers even as Naruto made a sound of protest. It was time to move this along. Sasuke was certain that he couldn't handle it if Naruto was patient and gentle with him. It would be too much like love making. Something Sasuke had never done. Never wanted to do.

This was supposed to be a quick and dirty fuck. Something to show Naruto what he was missing.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, sounding honestly curious, as Sasuke reached into the bedside table to grab a bottle and a little foil square.

Sasuke breathed out a sigh and tugged his boxer briefs down to expose the curve of his ass to Naruto's sight. He heard Naruto draw in a sharp breath. "I'm getting ready for you," he said through gritted teeth as he poured a little of the lubricant over the index finger of his dominant hand.

Not to say that Sasuke was incredibly sexually active, but he'd had his fair share of lovers in the past. So he knew what he was doing. He knew how to make himself feel good, the way someone else might.

And he definitely, definitely didn't want to scare Naruto away by making him do this part.

Naruto let out a strangled sound as Sasuke's hand came back and he teased his index finger around the rim of his own hole. "Wha- oh my god," he breathed as Sasuke's finger sank inside of himself as he couldn't do anything but watch with parted lips as Sasuke began to fuck that finger slowly inside of himself.

"Have you ever fucked someone in the ass before?" Sasuke asked breathily as he buried his face in his pillow and added his middle finger. Fuck. He was tighter than he remembered, experiencing a little bit of a pushback from his body as he tried to force the second finger in. _Come on, body_ he thought a little desperately. _Don't betray me right now._.

It was beginning to sting a little as that middle finger worked its way inside of Sasuke as well, and he was infinitely glad that he'd remembered to clip his fingernails.

"No-" Naruto finally said, answering Sasuke's question after Sasuke had nearly forgotten he'd even asked it. "Just the most normal stuff. Hinata isn't- y'know, like that."

Sasuke tried to laugh but it came out as a drawn out gasp as he crooked his fingers a little and found his prostate. Fuck. He'd almost forgotten how good that could be. "A-ah…!" He groaned as he pushed his hips desperately back onto his own two fingers, forgetting all about the stretch. "S-she doesn't like kinky stuff?"

Naruto was breathing harder behind him. Sasuke could hear him. He wished he could see him, too, but he wasn't sure that he wanted this man to see him in the throes of desperation like this. Not when he was probably going to compare everything with how Hinata looked and acted during sex.

Sasuke chanced a glance behind him and tensed a little in surprise. Naruto had tugged his own boxers down a little and was stroking himself slowly. His eyes were focused on Sasuke's fingers. "Like what you see?" Sasuke asked as he licked his lips.

Naruto tensed a little in surprise himself and his eyes lifted to meet Sasuke's, hand freezing in its upward tease. "You could say that," he said softly.

Sasuke let out a soft, surprised gasp and regretfully pulled his fingers out of himself. He knew it would be better when he was full of Naruto's cock. Now that he was getting his first real look at it, he felt a little envious. It was perfect. It was longer, and thicker than his was. A deep purplish red at the head and he was definitely, definitely looking forward to having that inside of him. Even though it would probably stretch him wide open.

He wondered how long after this fuck he would be able to feel the sting of being stretched. He was hoping it would be a while.

"Do you want to-" Sasuke began as he pulled his fingers out, and flushed as they made a bit of a squelching sound.

Naruto's cheeks were flushed as well as his gaze moved back to where Sasuke's fingers had just been. Well, then. He was clearly interested. So it was clear that Naruto was probably a little gayer than he'd ever imagined.

But it wasn't like anything was going inside of him, so what did he have to be afraid of? Nothing.

Naruto nodded quickly and shoved his boxers down a little further so that he could wrap his body around Sasuke's. Sasuke tensed a little and turned his head.

"Don't forget the condom," he breathed.

Naruto tensed slightly but Sasuke could feel more than see the way Naruto nodded. "I almost forgot," he admitted. "I mean, it's not like you can get pregnant, right?"

Sasuke let out a ghost of a laugh and shook his head. "No. No, I definitely can't. But there are other reasons to wear one."

Naruto pressed a cheek against the spot between Sasuke's shoulder blades and nodded. Sasuke could hear the way the condom packet crinkled as Naruto ripped it open, and he desperately wished he was the one putting on that thick cock. He hadn't even touched it bare yet. And yet- it was about to be inside of him, and he'd just have to be okay with that.

After a minute, Sasuke could feel Naruto's blunt cock at his hole. "W-wait," he breathed as he reached for the lube. If his fingers had been too big without enough lubricant than who knew what Naruto's cock would feel like.

"O-oh oh, yeah," Naruto gasped as he shakily reached for the bottle and poured what was probably too much over his cock. Sasuke could feel it dripping into him and it made him gasp a little.

"Yeah. I don't, a-ahh! Make my own," he reminded Naruto. Although he probably shouldn't be reminding Naruto of why he wasn't like his wife. It was probably scaring him.

Sasuke shook his head a little and pushed it back into the pillow. This was intense. He was about to- to- oh god, he was about to get fucked by the guy he'd wanted more than he'd ever wanted anyone else.

He was helping him cheat on his wife.

That fact should've put him off, should've made him go a little soft, but it didn't. He was so into Naruto, even though it was true that he shouldn't mess with other couples and that had been a mantra for as long as he'd known the truth about himself.

He just wanted that cock buried inside of him.

"Do it," he gasped and before he could even comprehend what was happening, Naruto's cock was pushing, pulling, stretching, tearing at him.

"Oh g-god…!" Naruto cried out as he definitely did not take his time to allow Sasuke to get used to the burn. He kept pushing and pushing until Sasuke could feel the hot press of his balls against his ass.

Sasuke was breathing harshly through his nose, the pillow a little wet under his face. Whether it was with tears or saliva, he couldn't be sure.

"W-wait!" Sasuke cried out, his voice muffled a little by the pillow. "Just- just a second. I just need a second."  
Naruto was shaking above Sasuke. Whether it was from feeling good or from regret, Sasuke wasn't sure. He just knew that no one in his entire life had ever made him feel as good and full as he did in that moment. Sure there was an insistent burn in his backside, and he was aching, but it was so good. It was so good that he wanted more. He wanted it to hurt a little more and then, after the hurt, he wanted it to feel so good that he would never want to forget.

"A-are you okay?" Naruto asked, one hand coming up to rub at the tense muscles of Sasuke's lower back.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied shakily. "Just- it's a lot."

Naruto let out a gust of air. "For you? Yeah. For me? Yeah. I never- you're so tight and hot, Sasuke. And so, so beautiful. I've never seen anything like it."

Sasuke was shaking again, but this time it was from emotion. He'd never wanted something he wasn't able to have so badly. He wanted to roll over, to see Naruto's face as he fucked into him. He wanted to be kissed and caressed. He wanted to be _loved_. And yet- this was not his husband.

If only he'd met him in another life.

Maybe he had and this was his punishment for not keeping him happy.

Who knew? It certainly felt like a punishment.

"Okay, you can move now," he panted as he arched his back to allow Naruto's cock to slide just that little increment back into him deeper.

Naruto pressed a kiss to the place between Sasuke's shoulder and throat and nodded as he began moving, pulling out a little just to push back in with double to effort. It was so good. So, so good.

Sasuke knew he wasn't going to last. He wanted to. Didn't ever want this to end, but it would. It would end and then Sasuke would be alone. Back to the natural order of things, he supposed.

"You feel so good," Naruto was panting as he moved his hips a little faster. "Sweet Sasuke, my Sasuke, I love you," he groaned.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and ignored the heaviness in his chest and the wetness at his eyes as he reached down to grab at his own weeping cock to stroke in time with Naruto's thrusts.

It was so good. So, so good, and Naruto's words were just spurring him on. He wanted to believe him. That he wouldn't just go back to his wife as soon as he pulled out of Sasuke.

"I love you too," Sasuke gasped into the pillow as he slipped his thumb over the slit of his cock, gathering the moisture there to spread down the length of it.

Naruto cried out Sasuke's name and with a final two pushes, he held himself tightly inside of Sasuke and came into the condom in a way that made Sasuke wish so, so, much that he hadn't insisted on it. He wished he was able to feel as sloppy as used physically as he did emotionally.

As Naruto came down from his orgasm, he reached around and circled his hands around Sasuke's, stroking him quickly up and down. "Come for me, beautiful," he whispered into his ear.

That was enough for Sasuke. With a gasp and a cry, he bit down on the pillow and fell apart, coming over Naruto's hand and his stomach messily and arching his back as his body uselessly clenched around the thickness of Naruto's cock still buried inside of him. It was good, it was so good.

"Oh, my god," Naruto said, shaking a little as his sensitive cock was pulled deeper inside.

"I'm- I'm- it's okay," Sasuke panted as he lowered his backside onto the bed, allowing Naruto to slide out of him with a bit of a wince from both of them. Sasuke felt gaping open. He felt exposed.

Naruto was fumbling with the condom again, pulling it off and tossing it in the trash next to the bed. "That was- I've never made someone come before."

Sasuke rubbed his face in the moist pillow a little to wipe at his eyes so Naruto wouldn't know he'd been crying. "Not even your wife?"

Naruto shook his head, pushing a little bit of sweat-soaked hair away from Sasuke's face. "Nope. That woman is a wall. We don't usually- I mean. I like sex, but she's not really into it."

Sasuke raised a brow as he turned to face Naruto. "Go to sleep," he said exhaustedly. "Please, don't tell me anything more about what it's like to be with her. I'm too tired."

Naruto frowned slightly, but kicked off his boxers and wrapped an arm around Sasuke, tugging him out of the wet spot and effectively covering him in tanned, muscular limbs. "I'll sleep if you will."

Sasuke buried his face back into the pillow. "Fine. A nap." He was exhausted. It had been a long day, and his body was aching in all the right places. He knew he'd be feeling it for quite a while. Good.

"A nap," Naruto agreed as he closed blue eyes. He had a lot to think about. Sasuke was his perfect pair. His soul mate. So why was it so hard to make the decision to leave his wife?

Obviously, he owed her. She was his best friend who had been there when no one else had, but was it worth being miserable over? He knew, now, that he wanted to be with Sasuke. That hadn't just been sex for him. It had been an awakening

That was what he wanted. He wanted to be with Sasuke.

What was he going to do? Why was it so hard to be an adult all of the time?

Not that he'd ever been good at that. And, oh god, how was he going to tell Hinata that he needed to break up with her after all, because after sex… with a man… he knew that it was never going to be the same with her ever again.

And- wait. Had Sasuke really said 'I love you too'?

Naruto opened his mouth to ask him, but when he looked down, Sasuke's face was buried in the pillow and his breathing had already evened out.

It was too late to ask him right then, but when he woke up- he would. He wouldn't chicken out. He was a brave man!

… sometimes.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry guys! I haven't abandoned this fic! It's just that another fandom has stolen me away! I've written legit 13 thorki fic since the last time I updated this one, and I apologize! As soon as one of my readers pointed that out to me, I realized it was time to update! I hope you guys like it! 3

When Sasuke woke up from his nap, the bed was empty. He felt a tightening in his chest. Of course. Of course Naruto had realized the mistake he'd made and had gone to make up with Hinata.

Tears pricked at the edges of his eyes and he swallowed hard. Why was this so hard? He'd had one night stands before. Of course, none of them had ever confessed love to him, but still… ugh. He was pathetic.

He sort of, kind of, wanted to punch Naruto in the face for leaving him. Or just find him and beg him to come back. But he had his pride, after all. It wasn't like he had it in him to just… be weak.

He had to 'man up'. Even though Sakura hated it when he said those words. He kind of hated it, too. What did it even mean? He was plenty man already, despite his happening to suck at being… traditionally masculine. It didn't make him weak. Although, in this moment, he felt entirely at his emotions beck and call. He wanted to sink into his bed and never come out. He wanted to sleep until Sakura got home from work and got him really drunk.

And then maybe he could find himself a nice rebound fuck. Yeah, he just needed someone to come up behind Naruto and get the smell, taste, sound, feel of him out of Sasuke's senses.

He rolled onto his side and winced. Fuck. His ass was aching. Naruto had been- well. Really good in bed. And he had a dick that couldn't be easily forgotten. Tears pricked at his eyes again as he remembered the feel of him moving inside of him. Damnit, when had he become this weakling?

Sasuke hated himself almost as much as he hated Naruto in this moment. Fucking asshole. Who even did that? Who confessed their love and then booked it out of the apartment as soon as the other guy was sleeping?

Maybe… maybe Naruto wasn't used to one night stands, and had freaked out. Didn't Sasuke owe him the benefit of the doubt?

Fuck that. He wasn't going to let Naruto get away with this. He was going to…

Sasuke deflated a little. He couldn't make a scene. Naruto was married, and Sasuke even kind of liked his wife. So why would he make a scene that would be painful for her? That was right. He wasn't doing this for Naruto. He was holding back for Hinata. Hinata who was sweet and the innocent party in this. She hadn't asked to have a husband who would wait until his wedding day to have a midlife crisis, sexual orientation explosion.

Although… Naruto had admitted to watching gay porn and getting nothing out of it. So maybe he wasn't as gay as his actions lead him to believe he was.

Truthfully, though, Sasuke figured he had to be somewhat gay to fuck another guy in the ass. He wondered if, maybe, that was what Naruto was freaking out about. The fact that his dick had definitely been inside of Sasuke, and that he had definitely, definitely liked it.

Whatever the reason, it was an asshole move to just leave. He was… he was actually really pissed off about it. He just had wanted to know what it would feel like to wake up in someone else's arms. Someone who knew him and wasn't afraid to be with him.

But then again… did Naruto really know him? They'd only been 'friends' for a short time and yet… Sasuke felt every instinct in his body calling out for the other man. It was so confusing. Even Sakura couldn't explain it.

Fuck. He was just without reason. He was just so stupid. He had to… be better. Be someone that Naruto would regret leaving. Because just then? He wasn't. He was a whiner. Someone who thought he was owed something that he wasn't.

He sat up with another uncomfortable (and yet pleasant) roll of aches through his bottom half and moved to stand. Ugh, he really would be feeling Naruto for the next couple of days. Well… unless he went and took a hot hot shower to ease his muscles. Which… for reasons he wasn't ready to admit, he didn't want to do.

He pushed the sheet-door out of the way and padded on bare feet through the apartment to the kitchen. He wanted coffee. Coffee always made him feel better. He began measuring out the grounds for it when the door to his apartment clicked open. Oh, good. Sakura was finally home.

"Hey Sakura. You'll never believe what that asshole did to me," he began, grumbling quietly. He felt raw, like even telling his closest friend would be a betrayal to himself.

"What did I do?" Came the affronted voice from behind him.

Sasuke turned so quickly around that he dropped the measuring spoon, spilling coffee grounds onto the floor. What he saw caught him a little off guard. Naruto. Wearing one of his shirts. Standing in the middle of the living room. An unsure expression on his face. "Did I hurt you?" Naruto asked worriedly. "I'm sorry! I knew I was being too rough."

Sasuke felt his cheeks warm as his chest followed suit and relief flooded him. "N-no. You didn't hurt me," he said slowly, his mouth suddenly dry.

Naruto's brows drew together slowly as he stepped closer, placing the take out bag on the counter. "Then why-?"

Sasuke stepped closer, closing the distance a little between them. "I thought you'd gone," he admitted. "I thought… maybe you'd realized this wasn't what you wanted, and you'd gone to apologize to her."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly and he shook his head slowly. "No!" He said quickly, reaching out to grab Sasuke a little roughly by the arm, pulling him close. "If anything, it was the opposite!"

Sasuke stumbled forward and pressed his cheek against Naruto's chest. He smelled like sex still. But also kind of like Sasuke, since he was wearing one of his old button ups. "What do you mean?" he asked softly.

He didn't want to believe the little jump of anticipation in his chest at those words. He wanted to know the truth. If Naruto was going to go back to his wife, a clean break would be easier.

Well. Except that it wouldn't be at all. He wanted to chain Naruto to the radiator or something. He desperately wanted to believe that this was real. The steady thump thump of Naruto's head against his ear and the way Naruto's big arms had come around almost of instinct to wrap around him.

It was overwhelming.

Naruto cleared his throat. "I mean… I thought I just needed to get you out of my system, but it's so much more than that. It's not just… something I can do. I feel more, I don't know, bonded to you. Or something. Than before. And I really want to f- make love to you again."

Sasuke snorted. "You can say fuck. I like it better."

Outside, he was still stoic and put together, but inside… inside it was like his entire body was on fire. He wanted to rip off Naruto's clothes and just beg him to bury himself inside again. "Fine, I really want to fuck you again," Naruto admitted, and when Sasuke pulled away slightly, he could see a pinkening of Naruto's cheeks.

"Oh, my god. You really meant make love, didn't you?" he asked incredulously.

Naruto shrugged one shoulder and looked away. "I don't know what I meant. You've got me all… messed up."

Sasuke snorted again. "With the power of my ass I have changed your whole outlook on life?"

Naruto's cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink and he looked back at Sasuke, blue eyes darker. "I used to think… maybe it was physical. I mean, you're attractive and everything, so maybe it was just being attracted to you. And I mean… I am. I really, really am. But that's not all it is. I'm in love with you, too. When we were together like that… it made me feel completely… er, complete."

Sasuke's own cheeks warmed again. He knew that his exterior was starting to match his interior, but couldn't bring himself to be truly upset about it. It just… was what it was. He wanted to fold himself inside out for Naruto so that he could see how he felt without it being so embarrassing and having to put it into words. "Yeah. Uh. Me too," he said awkwardly. "I mean… I really liked it. It felt good."

Naruto grinned widely, lifting one arm to scratch the back of his head nervously. "Good. So… we're on the same page?"

Sasuke nodded and pulled away to pad towards the sheeted door again. "We are. Now stop talking and let's go to bed."

Naruto grabbed the take out bag from the counter, and followed quickly behind. "I picked up some ramen."

Sasuke groaned and flopped unceremoniously onto his bed. "I hate ramen."

Naruto blew a raspberry. "It's the best and I even got it from the place you work. Your hot roommate was there. She laughed at me when she saw me in your shirt. But didn't yell this time."

Sasuke let out a soft laugh and rolled further onto the bed. "Yeah, that sounds like Sakura. She's going to give me so much shit when she gets home."

Naruto looked a little apologetic at that "Sorry. So… you won't eat it?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Not unless I build up a real appetite. I only eat it when I'm starving."

Raising a brow, Naruto tugged the shirt off his head leaving Sasuke;'s mouth dry at the sight of him again. "I think I could help with that," Naruto said softly, his voice suddenly an octave lower.

Heat coursed through Sasuke at that, and he nodded. He was really into Naruto and the idea of a repeat of earlier was turning him on. He was only wearing a shirt and boxer briefs, so the beginnings of his aroused state was pretty obvious to Naruto.

"My ass is already killing me," Sasuke admitted without embarrassment. "So maybe something different?"

Brows drawing together at that, Sasuke found himself wishing that his partner hadn't opened his mouth. "What else do guys do?" Came the absolutely dumbest thing he could've said.

Sasuke stared, a little open mouthed, at Naruto. "Come on. You can't truly be that dense?"

Naruto's cheeks flushed darkly and he shrugged. "I don't really- This is as much as Hinata and I had ever done. The sex thing. I thought that was… it?"

Sasuke groaned in near physical pain. How could Naruto be so repressed? It was painful. "We could do what I've been thinking about since the first day I met you," he offered slowly.

Naruto licked his lips a little nervously. "And what's that?" He asked, openly curious.

"I want to blow you."

Naruto's legs went a little wobbly and he reached for the fastening of his pants. "Guys do that, too?"

Sasuke chuckled softly and stood up again. "I've been told I'm pretty good at it," he said simply with a shrug.

"By who?" Naruto asked as he stepped closer, his brows drawing together.

"Don't be jealous," Sasuke said softly.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Why would I be jealous? You've already proven that you're… experienced."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Which is why I'm the one about to put your cock in my mouth and not the other way around."

There was a soft rustling of noise as Sasuke backed Naruto up against the wall and lowered himself to his knees.

"Sasuke- no one has ever- I probably won't even last long… this is going to be embarrassing, isn't it?" Naruto asked shakily as he let his hands fall to his sides.

Unbuttoning Naruto's pants was easy, and he pushed them down Naruto's legs. It turned out that Naruto must've left in a hurry, because he wasn't wearing his underwear anymore. Sasuke liked it. He leaned in and brushed his cheek against the hardness of the half-hard cock curving closer to Naruto's belly.

"Yeah, probably," Sasuke began, looking up at Naruto through dark eyes. "But hopefully it will also be hot."

Naruto knew, in that moment, that he was lost for good. He planted his feet on the ground as steadily as he could and lifted a hand to cup Sasuke's cheek, thumb sliding over his bottom lip.

Sasuke let out a soft sound and tilted his head into the touch lightly as he pressed a light, wet kiss to the tip of Naruto's cock.

Naruto's cock jerked a little and Naruto himself let out a sharp gasp. "That's-"

Sasuke laughed softly and repeated the motion, the slit at the tip of Naruto's cock pearling up a little precome. "It's nothing yet," he whispered.

Naruto let his head tilt back to bump against the wall, suddenly grateful that Sasuke had given him something to lean against. He was already feeling overexcited, and knew that he wasn't going to last very long at all. The sensation, the sight, the knowledge that it was Sasuke doing it… it was overwhelming.

"You're so reactive," Sasuke breathed. His body was reacting in much the same way, and he knew that this was going to be just as good for him as it was for Naruto. And neither of them had a hope in hell of lasting long. Naruto's cock was already weeping, and Sasuke's was fighting the constraints of his underwear. He lifted himself up on his knees a little so that he could shove his underwear down past his ass with a sigh of relief.

Naruto, hearing the motion, looked down and groaned. "You're really into this, aren't you?"

Sasuke licked at the leaking fluid and nodded. "I wouldn't do it if I weren't," he promised as he wrapped his hand around the base of his own cock and gave a soft jerk.

They both groaned at the same time. "Fuck," Naruto gasped.

"I love your cock," Sasuke admitted as he dragged his tongue down the thick vein on the underside.

Naruto blew out a deep breath and pushed his hips forward just a little. He was really into this.

Sasuke opened his mouth and took the head inside, groaning as he slid his thumb along his own slit, gathering the precome and slick there and using it to ease his hand's motions. "Mm…" he hummed in pleasure as he took a little more of Naruto's cock into his mouth and sucked on it liberally.

Naruto had shattered beyond repair. He couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't do anything but squeeze his hand into tight fists at his sides and try not to shove his cock down that wet, tight, hot throat.

Sasuke really knew what he was doing, too. Sucking and licking and bobbing his head like it was all he'd ever wanted to do. His hand was also moving nearly furiously now over his cock as they both lost themselves to the feeling.

Shaking out of his reverie slightly, Naruto lifted one hand and tangled it in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke tilted his head into the touch. His other hand came up to cup his cheek, thumb moving over the stretched out skin of his cheek as Sasuke took him impossibly deeper, swallowing around his cock.

Naruto couldn't help it, he traced his fingers against Sasuke's lips where their bodies were joined and gasped a little at how well those lips stretched around a cock that he'd been worried would scare Sasuke away.

Sasuke groaned and stroked himself faster, bobbing his head in earnest.

Naruto gasped loudly as Sasuke's teeth grazed the top of his cock and he came, surprising himself, messily and hard, shot after shot of come filling Sasuke's mouth until it was like he could take no more, and he pulled back. Strings of come, more than he could ever remember coming before, spilled from his body and coated Sasuke's lips and cheeks.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind, though. He simply stroked himself a couple more times and let out a sharp cry as he spilled over his own hand, shaking and slumping forward a little.

Naruto slid down the wall until he was sitting across from Sasuke, both of them breathing impossibly hard, as though they'd just run a marathon.

"Fuck," Naruto groaned softly, his cock giving a useless little jerk at the sight of Sasuke, who was usually immaculately put together, all messed up.

"Yeah, that was good," Sasuke breathed, lifting Naruto's shirt to wipe at his face. "You even taste like success," he teased.

Naruto flushed softly and looked away. "I didn't get to reciprocate."

Sasuke snorted softly. "This is level two gay stuff. You're not there yet."

Naruto let out an almost hysterical laugh and shook his head. "You're ridiculous."

Sasuke shrugged and reached down to wipe his groin with the same shirt. "Wait!" Naruto said loudly, reaching to stop him.

Sasuke raised a brow in surprise. It had even surprised Naruto, who reached down and swiped a little at the come on Sasuke's belly, slipping his newly moistened index finger into his mouth.

He hummed thoughtfully. "It's not… the worst thing I've tasted."

Sasuke stared at him in silence a moment before finally wiping himself clean. ."You're so weird," he said softly as he wiped.

After a moment, Sasuke let out a sigh and moved to stand. "Now… I'm starving. Let's heat up that ramen, hey?"

Naruto beamed and nodded as he stood on unsteady legs. "Yeah!"

And as they moved to each pull on clean shirts, Sasuke knew. This was what he wanted. He wanted Naruto in his life. Without a shadow of a doubt.


End file.
